Hachisu (Lotus)
by almakarma18
Summary: "There is no coincidence in this world , there is only the inevitable" I couldn't help but agree when I got reincarnate and live in this new world... Living my second life were a blessing and also a curse... OC Self insert in Yu Yu Hakusho... - Sorry guys Hachisu would be in Hiatus for now -
1. Prologue

**Hachisu (Lotus)**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating:** T

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:** violence, language, death

Main character: My OC Self insert (name still a secret), Yusuke, Hei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai

This is my first time writing a story so I will apologize if the characters might be OCC! My first time writing OC Self-insert. I don't mind constructive criticism I will respect your opinion, it will also help me better my story! I'm also looking for someone who can help me write my story since I'm not that good. I can only think, imagine and picture the events, right now I'm trying my best to write it since I really want the others to know!

Also for my OC we will learn all about her as the story progress! About her past, why and how she was born in Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you and hope you enjoy reading it! Please review!

- = Same day

oooo = Other day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my OC.

* * *

In the dark part of the room a lone female figure was sitting on the floor while listening to music. She started singing as she listens to the music but got interrupted as the phone by her side rang making her stop.

She stopped the music while she answered her phone and started talking to the person on the other line.

The figure sat still without moving for an hour after she finished talking to the other person for a few minutes. "Yusuke dead" voice soft as she said it with a pained voice.

She stood up and walk away from the shadow revealing the identity of a young pretty girl with a dark blue hair, straight hair that reach her back, only revealing left golden eye as she have an eye patch on her right eye while wearing a light red simple dress.

"Our own story finally begun… I wonder what kind of ending it will be." she slowly whispered with a blank expression on her face and void with any emotion on her voice.

As she began putting her phone and other item on her bag someone suddenly open her door.

"Tsuki! It's dinner time, did you forgot again or were you lazy to move?" an old woman bark at her door.

Tsuki continued what she was doing ignoring the old woman, she stop what she was about to say when she saw Tsuki putting her coat and scarf on.

The old woman follows Tsuki out of her room and watched as she put her shoes on before opening the front door and went outside.

"Where are you going?" the old woman finally asked her as she too went outside.

Tsuki turn and face her and stared long before finally speaking. "I got a call from someone… I'm going to help a friend of mine before he goes and do something stupid… like wasting his second chance"

The other person couldn't help but raise her eyebrow on what Tsuki told her and making her curious about it since her voice sounded sad at first but it end up being happy at the end.

"Be careful on your way, your body pretty weak at the moment" she told to Tsuki as she saw her walking away.

Tsuki glance at her quickly when she heard her worried voice even though the old woman tried to hide it.

"I know, I'll call when I'm done… you should be worried about yourself more since you're getting pretty old Genkai" Tsuki said with amusement on her voice as she took a step going down the temple.

"I hope the day will come when you can finally forgive yourself and open up your whole self to someone Tsuki…" whisper Genkai not sure if Tsuki heard it or not as she watches Tsuki figure leave.

Tsuki stopped laughing when she couldn't see Genkai anymore.

"Even if that day comes… I'll probably be…"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Basically Tsuki the name of my main OC SI! Hope Genkai wasn't OCC .

Question: For the little info about Tsuki in the story, what did you learn about herself? Personality?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hachisu (Lotus)**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating:** T

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:** violence, language, death

Main character: Tsuki (OC self-insert), Yusuke, Hei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll probably be home in the afternoon"

Tsuki frowning as she looked at her watch. While riding on a bus she couldn't help but remember how she and Yusuke met.

It was Friday afternoon when she met him...

_She just moves in town, near the shopping center where Yusuke live. It was her first week, so she planned to explore the place and ordered some of the furniture and item she need in her new house while she's at it._

_It was such a nice day; she was walking home while carrying bags of snacks and some meats for tonight dinner._

_It was just her luck that some students, looking like a thug, pick and bump into her, she even immediately apologize wanting to get home fast and not wanting to get into any trouble, yet._

_She couldn't help but think if they don't have anything better to do than to pick on a little girl?_

_Couldn't they see a little old me (10 years old girl) getting home after shopping some foods for tonight dinner? (Who anyone that saw her will obviously think her mother ask her daughter for a little errand since she's holding a bags full of snacks (her reward, maybe) and meats)_

_Tsuki even planned to always stay inside her house after she's done with everything she needed but no this bastards (that's what she's calling them now) just didn't have nothing better to do than to pick on a little girl. She knew the town has many delinquents and bad people but seriously?_

"_Hey little girl, what ya got there?" bastard no.1 asked_

"_You sure bought a lot of snacks!" bastard no.2_

"_What a bad girl, I bet you stoled your parent's money spending it on snacks. I'll take that as your punishment." told bastard no.3 as he snatched her bags._

_Tsuki immediately protested and tried to get her foods back; so she kicked him where it hurts hard. _

_He dropped on the ground crying in pain along with her bags, she tried to pick it up, then planned to run away (still a little girl) but someone pushed her aside._

_Tsuki mostly could fight back and can handle them but she was just so busy and tired from this week moving, solving her entire living problem, so her body pretty weak (especially since she's 10 years old again) at the moment and sprained her ankle when bastard no.1 pushed her aside just now. _

_Tsuki knew she was in trouble this time because bastard no.3 stood up and got a furious face on, ready to beat her up for hurting him._

_She's really not scared at the moment, she's just angry and tired, (doesn't happen often) even if he and the other's beat her up for fighting back since she already experience worse than this before, but still it will hurt her and she really doesn't want any pain if she could help it, not really into a masochist._

"_Damn kid! We just planned to steal your foods but now you made me angry!" yelled bastard no.3 as he grabbed Tsuki front shirt, lifting her up from the ground. _

"_Now you've gone and done it, making him angry"_

"_Too bad, his going to ruin that pretty face of yours"_

_The other two spoke watching their friend about to beat the girl behind him while Tsuki were keeping quiet and just staring at them. _

_At the moment, she was just plotting on her mind how she will get them back, she usually wasn't a person who gets angry and plot revenge easily but, she's tired, ruined her nice happy day and above all doesn't like people hurting little kids._

_Bastard no.3 flinched and stopped when he was about to punch her, intimidated, when he caught a glimpse on Tsuki narrowed left golden eye that was staring intently at him. (Still got an eye patch on her right eye)_

_Unnerved by the look he was receiving, since he knew that no kid should have a look like that, it was just so cold and dark that promise pain if he ever hurt her._

_The other two who started talking and checking the snacks they stolen stopped and asked what's wrong since they couldn't hear any sound of his fist hitting the girl face._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" the voice of his friends made him come back to his sense and looked back at the girl eyes again, not knowing he looked away._

_The look was gone and was now replace by an uninterested look, making him angry all over again and thinking he was just imagining about what he saw since there is no way that this tiny little girl could cause him any harm._

"_Nothing!" he replied as his friend continue what they were doing again._

_As bastard no.3 about to punch Tsuki again (people! stop picking and hurting little kids) someone took a hold of his wrist, stopping him a few inches away on Tsuki face. _

_Tsuki who was still being dangle on air turn her head to see who the new person was but all she could see was a silhouette of a young guy._

"_Hey what the hell do you bastards think you're doing hitting a little girl?" yelled the young guy catching Tsuki as she fell when he punched bastard no.3 knocking him out._

_The two guys immediately stop what they were doing and got angry when they saw their friend knocked out on the ground._

"_Hey, isn't that the punk Urameshi Yusuke? I heard him beating up a lot of people lately! The rumors said he beat some gangs!"_

"_Tsk... It's about time to teach the bastard his lesson anyway and to where he belongs, will teach you not to mess against us Sarayashiki Jr. High!" (School Yusuke will be attending next year) _

_The young man, who got reveal as Yusuke, were still carrying Tsuki on his left arm, kicked bastard no.2, sending him on the wall, and punched bastard no.1 using his right arm totally knocking them down when they tried to hit him together._

_During the few sec as Yusuke beat the others, all Tsuki could do was stare and gaped at him, only inside her mind, while on the outside she got a perfectly blank expression._

"_Hey little girl, you ok? _

"_Nope, bastards made me sprained my ankle and please don't call me little girl! My name Suzuki Tsuki, oh call me Tsuki by the way." Tsuki managed to reply getting over her shocked on learning who helped her and who she was talking to at the moment._

"_Oh ok… and watch your words!" hitting the back of Tsuki head "Hey that hurts!"_

"_You sure doesn't look scared for someone who was about to get beat up." said a bewildered Yusuke as he saw the little girl call herself Tsuki being calm and looking bored while rubbing her head despite the event that just happened a few minutes ago._

"_Nope, I'm not at all scared I'm just angry at them for ruining my day! Ba-They just bumped into me while I'm on my way home I even apologize but they just stole my bags of snacks and food for tonight dinner! So I kicked him, point on bastard no.3, where it hurt the most." reply Tsuki with a smile on her face and a happy voice like she was just talking about the weather._

_Yusuke was just staring at her._

"_By the way, you're name Urameshi Yusuke right? The person that the peoples around here talking about?" Tsuki asked just making sure it's really him since he is not wearing the green uniform that she remember and he also look younger._

"_Eh, yeah… but you sure are a weird girl since you're not scared and all about the fight and what they just said about me, most kid your age should be running by now or should be crying…you should be scared and not talking calmly to me" Yusuke muttering the last part._

"_Hey! I'm already 10 years old and you don't look older than I am so you shouldn't be treating me as a kid or I'll treat you the same way. And, why would I be scared? I don't care about the rumors or what other people tell and even if all of it is true or how other people view you because to me you are the person who just saves me from getting beaten." rebuked Tsuki, making Yusuke laughed._

"_Geez ok, you sure act mature at your age and you sure have guts… So I'm 2 years older than you eh, you sure look like a 7 years old than 10 since you are so tiny." Yusuke with a small smile on his face happy on what Tsuki just said to him._

_However, Tsuki couldn't help but think, how the hell did this happened to her. It was just her last day to look around the town, planned to stay inside her house not going out if she could help it, found (hired) someone to buy and deliver her ingredients for food, and the others item she need she could just order by calling or through internet! _

_Tsuki planned it all, so that she could just interact and learn about Yusuke when he became Genkai disciple and doesn't planned on talking to him even if she ever saw him in other places._

_Also she only needed a place to stay in this town, where everything will truly begin, where most of the events will happen even though she couldn't remember clearly what it was._

_Since they already met, there are no points in avoiding Yusuke any further, besides this way she could get to know him since Tsuki doesn't really know Yusuke about that much even in her memories all she knew about was that he really love to fight, Genkai disciple, demonic heritage and Yusuke and his friends will be fighting for their lives most of the time. _

"_Hey Yusuke, since I can't walk and all could you please take me home? We also need to treat your injury since you were obviously in a fight before this. I also want to thank you by treating you a dinner as thanks for rescuing me."_

"_Urg damnit alright… shouldn't I or you can just call your parents to pick you up? And I couldn't really stay for dinner; just give me some of yours snacks." a walking Yusuke said while carrying Tsuki on his back and telling him where to go._

"_Stay, you don't need to worry about your appearance or you having a bad reputation from my parents since they're gone, beside I live alone and just started living here. And I wanted to cook dinner as my thanks beside I bought a lot of meat, better and healthier than snacks" reason Tsuki since she could see that he were obviously awkward how a little girl he just met can just talk to him normally not being scared at all and him not knowing how to accept any kind offer at all._

_(Which mean people usually doesn't often talk to him nicely, maybe him fighting all the time, and tried to stay away from him, not wanting to have anything to do with him either) _

_Since it is obviously Yusuke appearance with his already bad reputation (since he got a lot of injury from fighting, rumors and about the bastard teaching him a lesson) the reason for stopping him from staying. (So he can be considerate if he wants to…)_

_Normally, Tsuki wouldn't just befriend and invite someone easily, she doesn't really like to get attached if she could help it, expressing her gratitude and remembering those people were enough for her._

_However this is Yusuke, one of the people whose fate or destiny intertwined with her own in the near future since __**that**__ person told her so, she's pretty much couldn't run even if she wanted to. _

_Besides she only remember little bit about him anyway, like knowing other person who they really are and not minding whatever past they have or what they done even if it's evil or good, before judging them. Liking or hating them are what she herself will decide on her own._

_Right now, as she gazed at him, a real person not people in a book created by someone, she known and accepts this world for a long time; she knew there are something more to him about just liking to fight, since she definitely saw some unknown emotions in his eye during and after the fight were done._

_A reason for fighting besides him just liking it, it's so different on how she remembers. _

_She herself knows everything in life isn't black and white. _

_Yusuke stopped walking, shocked to learn that Tsuki to be living alone at a young age and for her to know that he was awkward not knowing how to accept her kind offer, not use to it, but he continue to walk after a few sec of stopping where she live._

_He doesn't bother asking any question about her reason for living alone and what happened to her parent since he too could relate about his own; growing up in a very neglectful environment, don't have a father and his mother always off somewhere else either getting drunk or partying._

"_So what's for dinner? It better taste good." changing his mind._

"_Sukiyaki! All my food taste delicious you know! I don't usually let anyone just eat the food I cook!"_

_They continue on their way talking while ignoring the other peoples stare as they passed them._

After that day for some reason Yusuke continue to visit her once in a while, of course she told Yusuke his welcome to come by anytime. During his visit day she learned that he too got a shameless side

All the reason Tsuki could think was just him checking on her since she lives alone and when she told him she rarely go out.

She's not really sure why since she never asked him about it as long as he doesn't bother her much and his presence surprisingly calms her and good for her own entertainment…well sometimes when his not trying to irritate her.

**(****Before Tsuki knew Yusuke died****)**

As a 14 years old Yusuke continue to float, turned into a ghost, he recall how he died saving a little boy from a car crush.

A quite attractive girl with a long blue hair pulled into a ponytail with purple eyes and wearing a kimono showed herself to Yusuke when he learn he is already dead.

"Who're you?" asked a suspicious Yusuke.

"I'm the escorted for souls on the crossroads, Botan. Probably equivalent to **DEATH** in western cultures! Please to meet you!"

Yusuke hearing the happy voice of Botan yelled about there's nothing pleasing about his death and to why she wasn't feeling a little sadder for his death making Yusuke express a rude face while eyeing her evilly.

"Look like your personality's very accurately recorded on the life and death book! (guidebook) Rather than be scared or surprised, you yell a lot and sprouting nonsense!" a smiling Botan said.

"Urameshi Yusuke 14 years old, has a violent character, is brash, impatient, and very naïve with some very dirty hands and filled with stupidity!" Yusuke staring and listening on Botan as she read out loud about him, using the death book on her hand.

"Lazy, likes to use others, fights, smokes, drinks, gambles, requires social help… and whole list of other assorted behavior problems." continue Botan while mumbling to herself "Looks like a bad boy to me… it's a good thing you're dead!" she exclaimed.

"You mind your own Business!" an irritated Yusuke shout, having enough.

**(1)**

They visited the hospital where the kid was after the accident when Yusuke remember and wanting to know what happened to the little boy.

The doctor who was attending the boy injury told the mother that he only got some scratches on the head and hand while the skulls and bones are completely unhurt.

"I'm so glad! Oh, Masaru!" said the mother with relief.

"Excuse me… the student who saved my son…" she asked the doctor after she's done hugging her son.

"My deepest apologies…" the Doctor told her while explaining Yusuke reputation to the mother, making her confused about why they don't care about him since he died saving her son.

Near the window outside of the hospital where they were talking, "oh… he's safe and sound…" a smiling Yusuke said while Botan with a wonder expression was staring at him wordlessly about his reaction.

Happy that the boy was safe, Yusuke told Botan that he got nothing on his mind now, so she could just bring him along whether to heaven or to hell, anywhere! Botan stared then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're mistaken; I'm not here to bring you away. I'm here to ask whether you would like to accept the test for revival." Botan explained why she was there.

"Revival? Re… what's the meaning of that?" asked a bewildered Yusuke.

"To be honest, your death came as a surprise to the Reikai (spirit world); you've thrown us all for a loop. Run someone with your credentials through that scenario a thousand times and they never would've saved a kid like that. No one saw it coming and quite frankly, we haven't prepared a place for you yet."

"Oh, gimme a freakin breaks! Are you telling me you guys were expecting that little boy to die? And what do you mean no place for me? I died for that boy! Why is it without the expectations?" yelled Yusuke.

Botan hesitated before telling Yusuke since he might even turn more irritable that without the confusion caused by him running into the street, that boy would've actually missed the car and escaped with one less scrape on his right shoulder. Of course Yusuke complained since the car was headed right at the boy.

"Yes… well, the driver would have veered to the left. In other words, your death was a complete and utter waste!" explained Botan "Isn't that a severe blow? It's really no wonder, hahaha… to have caused injury to a supposedly very safe boy and to have lost your life in the event… what an idiot!" she continues telling him happily.

A shocked and pissed off Yusuke with a tear on his eye, about learning his death was in vain wanted to punch Botan while barely controlling himself. To calm him Botan explained immediately to Yusuke that he still got a chance since he can accept the test for revival.

"A situation like yours is something seen once in a hundred years. Therefore, I have no idea what kind of test it is. It's better for you to accept the test or you're doomed to become a wandering ghoul!"

Yusuke being quiet for a change refused to be revived since he thinks there's no meaning for him to be alive again and choose to be a wandering ghoul. He knew that everybody's will be happy since he will only irritate more people if his around.

"My mom is only 29 years old! If I wasn't around, she might even find a good man!" Botan astound by what Yusuke told her, told him to watch his own "soul watching night" and think it over again and tell him what will be his answer after his finished.

**(1)**

"Whoa, all my classmates are here. Just like I thought, look at them laughing! They probably just came over here because they were getting extra credit!" Yusuke attending his own wake.

Yusuke saw Keiko crying over his death while being confronted by her friends.

"This isn't good, let's go back!"

"Shut up and let me go!" shouted someone.

Yusuke turned his head to where the shout were and was shocked to see Kuwabara to be the one who was shouting.

Kuwabara was entering Yusuke's apartment while being restrained by his friends (Komada and Okubo) and screaming at his picture.

"Despicable! You win over me and go right up to die! I'm the only one who's supposed to kill you, you hear!"

"Kuwabara, this place is for mourning!"

"Who do you think you are, huh? Come back, you idiot! Come back and fight me!" Kuwabara voice crack as he tries to hit Yusuke picture.

"He's gone!"

Kuwabara throws a punch on Yusuke picture but stop a few inches before he hits it, sobbing, "You're supposed to be here… for me." dropping and kneeling in front of Yusuke picture.

As Kuwabara friends took him away, Yusuke two teachers who saw what happened told each other what a bunch of mindless jerks they are and how it was a good thing Yusuke did something good before he died making the name of their school went up.

"Who knows, it could be that he was kicking the boy when the car came by!" whisper the other while the other person who has a glass on highly agreed while smiling.

Yusuke angry, "Idiots! Nothing but nonsense!_" _

Suddenly another teacher of Yusuke named Takenaka interrupts them angrily, "Comparing the boys' behavior with your words, which are the mindless jerks now?"

Takenaka went inside and bowed on Yusuke mother, Urameshi Atsuko, who was just staring to nothingness from the start.

"What a surprise Yusuke, to hear that you had saved a boy at the cost of your own life. You've always acted more selfishly than that." Takenaka beginning to cry "No idea why but…I didn't feel like praising you at all"

Atsuko finally reacted when she heard Takenaka words, begun to cry miserably calling Yusuke name.

Yusuke by now was silently watching them.

The little boy that Yusuke saved came with her mother to pray and thanks him, then bowing to a grieving Atsuko after their done.

"There's no need for thanks! I didn't save you at all!" a discourage Yusuke who were watching them leave having enough of people mourning his death.

"Mommy, let's come again when big brother wakes up! I'll give him proper thanks next time!

The little boy mother begun to cry as she heard her son words, hugging him while telling her son it isn't possible and there's no way.

Yusuke called Botan name after seeing the people he thought did not care for him, his childhood friend Yukimura Keiko, and Yusuke mother Atsuko, his teacher Takenaka, his rival Kuwabara Kazuma grieving for him and finally remembering the other person who was away not knowing his death.

"What is it?" Botan appearing behind Yusuke asked.

"This test of revival… I accept!"

In the distance a girl with a dark blue hair watched with her golden eye as Yusuke and Botan take off to the spirit world.

"Good luck Yusuke" she whisper and turned around the corner, continuing on her way to Yusuke wake.

* * *

Please tell me if Yusuke to OOC in here .

Thanks to those who like my story and for the review! It will help to know if I'm making her a mary sue.. . doesn't want to xD

**Kenegi: **Yes! Genkai had known Tsuki for a long time so she can be worried about her! ^^ Thanks for the review please tell me if they get OOC .

Tsuki only remember bit of the story about Yu Yu Hakusho… she knows that Yusuke will die and took a test to revive again- where it all begun- but other than that she doesn't know any of the event's that will happen…

**Question:** What do you think of Tsuki? What did you learn about her? What relationship do you think Yusuke and Tsuki have?

Thank you again for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hachisu (Lotus)**

By: almakarma18

**Rating: T **

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:** violence, language, death, spoiler

Main character: Tsuki (OC self-insert), Yusuke, Hei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wait! Botan stop!"

Botan protested but immediately stop when Yusuke let go, asking what's wrong as she watched him looking around the place.

"Never mind, it's nothing… let's go."

A huffing Botan continue on their way since Yusuke refuse to tell her what's wrong, but still making her curious about why Yusuke ask her to stop and obviously trying to find something or someone just now.

… _I thought I saw her but there's no way she's back._

**(2)**

"Hey Yusuke, I heard you died saving someone. It was so like you but I guess the others were surprise about your own action, right?"

Tsuki whisper while sitting quietly uncertain how to proceed any further and just continue to stare on Yusuke picture. As Tsuki glances on the grieving woman behind her, who reminds her own mother crying, she couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing anything.

…_I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it_

Tsuki approach Atsuko, learned her name from Yusuke, offering her own condolence.

… _I'm sorry for letting Yusuke die, for your lose and making you feel miserable for the death of your son._

She hurriedly left while apologizing when she finally saw her choice of clothes was not a proper attire for mourning.

Atsuko, who was sitting while crying hiding her face on her arms and knees, finally looked up having heard the sincerity and pained voice of the girl because only few people who came cared and were sad about her son death. However before she could talk and see what she look like but already gone, which left her wondering who the girl was.

**(2)**

As Tsuki walked back home, she couldn't help but question herself about what she's feeling. She'd known that she couldn't avoid making a bond on other people even if she doesn't want to, but she didn't think she would care this much. She couldn't even control or hide her own emotion when she finally saw that Yusuke definitely dead, which she herself prefer handling her own feelings and not showing her weakness in front of others.

_How much did I care? Or when did it all start?_

"Suzuki-sama?" a female voice called, interrupting Tsuki trouble thought, whose face were blank while she was thinking.

Tsuki looking around she finally saw who called her and notice that she just passed her own house.

"Oh! Emi, thanks for calling I was just lost in my thought and almost missed my own house!" shout a happy Tsuki as she skipped to Emi who was standing on her front gate.

"Oh, Didn't I tell you that you can call me Tsuki you know! And thanks for cleaning the house suddenly, it must been hard since I been away for a while."

"Suzuki-sama helped my family and me during our need; we will be forever grateful for it and would gladly help if you need anything." Emi voice full of respect while smiling gratefully at the girl before her, while opening the gate and the front door letting Tsuki inside.

"I left a snack for you when you get hungry, already place all this month's mail on your room, is there anything else do you need me for Suzuki-sama?" Emi asked as she watched Tsuki through the front door, not getting inside.

Tsuki turned smiling, "Nope, I'll just call you when I need something. You can go home now."

After Emi left locking her door and front gate, Tsuki smiling face fade replacing it with an expressionless look.

_... You're grateful? All I did was hired you to work for me, there's nothing to be grateful about. In the end I'm just using you for my own purpose._

As Tsuki walked pass her kitchen, she saw the glimpse of snacks on her table before ignoring it and continuing on her way to her bedroom.

**(2)**

_Cracking sound of fire….._

_Screaming voices reverberating around the places… _

_A young girl standing in a room full of dead body while holding a bloody knife on her hand…_

"_You monster, this is your entire fault! You should never been born, you shouldn't even exist!" an angry voice, full of hatred and disgust scream _

"_Watch out! ...tsu…!"_

_Blood all over her hand….dead bodies….blood. Blood…blood_

_**No..No.. NONONONONONONONONONO!**_

_**THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!**_

_**Don't die, don't die, don't die, DON'T DIE!**_

_The girl recognizing the person who were on the ground begun to shake uncontrollably as she cry, which she couldn't take it all anymore, begun to scream painfully._

_**DON'T LEAVE ME!**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Tsuki bolt upright in bed with her eyes shooting open wide as her hand immediately covering her mouth to muffle her scream while wildly looking around the room.

… _No dead body… no blood…wasn't in that place, calm down, it's just a dream, calm down!_

She layed back in her bed after calming down while she sweats profusely and breathing heavily.

Tsuki looking on her wall clock, 2:27am, seeing someone close to her dead trigger a memory of her past.

Sighing heavenly, Tsuki got up before putting her hair in a ponytail while she walk into her bathroom.

...

...

After splashing water on her face and wiping it with a towel, she looks up in the mirror.

She couldn't help but stare intently into her eyes, gold in the left while her uncovered right eye has a silver color with a golden round bell in the middle.

_... Bound by the golden bell mark that will stay eternity till the day I die._

Tsuki close her right eye reaching for the eye patch to hide her unusual eye before leaving the bathroom.

_I wouldn't able to get back to sleep tonight._

**(2)**

In the spirit world Yusuke along with Botan met Koenma, son of King Enma the king of the spirit world.

At first Yusuke were planning evilly, with a cheap trick how to beat King Enma (Even in death his still thinking about fighting, Lol) when Botan told him a moment ago that if Yusuke doesn't mind his manners while talking to King Enma, he will banish him to the deepest level of hell without a chance at rebirth but they just met someone who introduce himself as Koenma the prince of the spirit world.

However, Yusuke who were staring at Koenma, who appears as a toddler with a "Jr." mark on his forehead and a blue pacifier kept in his mouth, begun to laugh telling Botan she was just joking with him but Botan immediately hit Yusuke head making him stop laughing while telling that she wouldn't joke about it.

"My lifespan's at least 50 times more than yours, so don't you look down on me and watch your tone!" an angry Koenma spoke as he begun stamps and signing the documents on his desk.

"You don't look that old to me." Yusuke getting his head hit again by an angry Botan for speaking rudely.

"You should show respect to me!"

As another subordinates of Koenma, an ogre, placing more documents on his desk for him to sign.

"You can see how busy I am right now so let's get this over quickly! Urameshi Yusuke, the test you have to accept is this! To tend this egg and ensure its smooth hatching." Koenma showing Yusuke the egg he was holding while Yusuke asking what it was.

"The egg of the Beast of Reikai, just make sure that you have it by your side always. As of now your hearts begun to beat again, all we have to wait is to see whether your soul can return to your body."

**(2)**

This early morning Tsuki went to offer joss stick to Yusuke and finally got to know Atsuko, Yusuke mother. Atsuko even allowed Tsuki for her to stay for tonight in her apartment since tomorrow the day when Yusuke body going to be cremated.

Tsuki doesn't remember how they found out Yusuke being alive again, she could not even just tell them about it and she couldn't just open Yusuke coffin to confirm it since it could complicate the situation if they ever see him really dead but later alive again.

Right now, Tsuki was walking in the street on the way to a ramen stand wanting to eat a hot bowl of beef ramen for lunch. As she turns around the corner, a person was thrown on her way knocking her on the ground.

"Bastard! Watch were you throwing, I hate those who hurt girls!"

"Do I look like I care? It's their fault for being in the way anyway!"

As Tsuki lay down in the ground not moving at all, were trying to calm herself after pushing the person off her. Damn her luck for getting mix into a fight again, it's either getting herself in trouble or the trouble finding her.

Remembering her past last night couldn't get her any sleep at all, hungry and now a person is getting thrown at her, Yusuke better be alive tonight.

… _Wait a sec, I recognized that voice, that words… _

"Hey! Isn't that Tsuki-chan? Bastard! I'll beat you up for hurting her!" an angry male voice said as he started beating the people vigorously.

"Eh, Kuwabara who's Tsuki?"

… _Damn, it's Kuwabara._

Meanwhile, after beating the people Kuwabara went to the side of a standing Tsuki and ask if she's alright and when did she get back.

"Yes, thanks for asking and I came home immediately after learning Yusuke death"

Kuwabara who was happy to see Tsuki became depress again when he heard Yusuke name being mention while Kuwabara friends immediately changing the topics; ask him when and how he knew a pretty girl like her.

"Well you see I was looking around for Urameshi…

_Kuwabara, who was looking around the places in order to fight Yusuke, saw him turn in around a corner. Kuwabara run trying to catch up to him and was about to call him but suddenly stop when he saw Yusuke walking and talking to someone._

_(This is when Kuwabara start stalking Yusuke around looking for a fight in order to beat him)_

_He then immediately hide behind a trash can and continue to watch them curious on who's Yusuke talking to._

"_Hey! Why do I have to carry this!" complained Yusuke walking behind Tsuki while waving the bags of meat and vegetables on his hands._

_Tsuki turned facing Yusuke while walking backwards, allowing Kuwabara to see what she look like, "Here let me hold it then" Yusuke happily but still suspicious hand the bag over to Tsuki as he continue to follow her home._

"_Ah! But too bad I wouldn't be able to cook the food since my hand will be sore and I will be tired when I get home. You don't need to worry though since Emi left me some foods this morning so you and I would not get hungry!" continue Tsuki as she starts skipping happily while carrying the bags._

_Yusuke hearing it immediately snatch the bags back with a thick mark on his forehead, as Tsuki continue to skip while laughing. _

_Kuwabara who was watching it all could not hear anything what they were saying since he was far away from them. He was shocked to see a new side of Urameshi and jealous for knowing someone so pretty, already developing a minor crush on her._

_(Like how he develops a minor crush on Botan)_

"_Tch… Damn Urameshi getting a girlfriend before him and a cheating bastard too!" _

_Kuwabara saw Yusuke talking to another pretty girl in the school yesterday; he thought Yusuke was obviously two- timing them. He needs to tell the girl about Yusuke cheating on her, so Kuwabara need to follow where the girl live and to defend her if Yusuke decide to do something weird._

_Kuwabara continue to follow, saw them stop in front of a Japanese house before entering. Kuwabara begun to look around the place looking for people, seeing no one he hurriedly climb over the wall to get inside. _

_As he was looking around outside, he heard noise coming to where he was and immediately hide behind a Shiadarezakura tree (Weeping Cherry) which in the side of the house. _

_Kuwabara saw Urameshi and the girl entering the tatami room in front of where he was, the sliding doors were wide open which made him easily see what's happening inside._

_The room was huge, there was a large kotatsu in the middle which have a lot of papers and different type of pencils on top of it, while to the other side of the room was a small kitchen._

"_Hey Yu-chan, you should treat your injury." Tsuki told to a bored looking Yusuke who was sitting in the kotatsu._

"_Yu-chan…?" Kuwabara who were listening was trying to stop himself from laughing loudly when he heard what the girl call Yusuke._

_Yusuke who heard his childish name protested "Tsuki! Stop calling me that!" while he continue looking for the first aid kit to treat his injury._

"_So her name Tsuki-chan." mumble an entranced Kuwabara, who finally learn her name._

_Tsuki who were trying to stop a smile appearing on her face, glance quickly on the tree and knew that a person was hiding there. _

_Usually she would be worried about a person following them, especially if someone from her past find her, but it's obviously someone she knew or rather someone Yusuke knew. _

_The person obviously got a good spiritual awareness since he misses the trap that she set up. Also, she remembers Yusuke telling her about a person, he doesn't remember the name, who was always asking him for a fight after the first day of him attending his first year in Junior High. She could also see the person was wearing the same uniform as Yusuke with different color._

_Tsuki knew immediately the identity of the person, Kuwabara Kazuma, who always fought with Yusuke, his rival and best friend._

"_So Yu-chan, are you ready to get into the bath together?" asked Tsuki loudly while looking innocently on a shocked Yusuke, who drop the first aid kit that he finally found on the tatami mats._

"_**WHAT?"**_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed together._

_Yusuke snapped his head to where he heard the other voice was while Tsuki was just staring with a blank look, while inwardly laughing at their reactions._

"_You!" yelled a pointing Yusuke to Kuwabara "Who are you again?"_

"_Kuwabara Kazuma! Your rival and the one who will beat you one day!" yelled a frustrated Kuwabara to Yusuke who still couldn't remember his name._

"_Ah! What the hell are you doing around here? Aren't you a stubborn one, did you just follow me?" _

_Kuwabara who doesn't want to get in trouble after noticing he just enter someone house with no permission immediately explained his reason._

"_Aren't you a popular guy Yusuke while having two pretty girlfriends you even have an admirer who follow you around!" Tsuki said with uninterested voice after Kuwabara finish telling them about his reason while checking the food she was cooking._

"_Shut up Tsuki! Your one of the girlfriend he just told us! Wait..I don't have girlfriends! Also he was stalking me!"_

"_And you!" Yusuke pointing angrily at Kuwabara "Are you an idiot? Stop talking crap! Keiko and Tsuki are not my girlfriends!" _

_Kuwabara insulted Yusuke for being called a stalker and idiot in which lead into them fighting outside. _

_Tsuki who was preparing and placing the food in the table, told them that the food were ready, stopping their fight while hurrying and pushing on each other on their way._

_During their meal, Yusuke finally notice Kuwabara who was eating next to him and immediately ask Tsuki about it since she prepared some food for him too while Kuwabara stop eating since he too noticed and stared at Tsuki._

"_Oh? It's his rewards! Aren't you a lucky guy? Missing the entire trap I place for intruders! said a smiling Tsuki to Kuwabara while Yusuke who heard about the traps shudder as he remember his own experience._

_Kuwabara face begin to pale when he saw Yusuke reaction while inwardly thanking his **"Tickle"** feeling for saving him whatever trap it was._

_...__..._

_..._

_.._

As Kuwabara finish telling his story of meeting Tsuki for the first time, his friends on his left side couldn't help but whisper on each other.

"Isn't it just him stalking Urameshi?"

"He just trespass on someone house!"

"Mooching foods…"

After hitting their heads, Kuwabara started looking around for Tsuki.

"Well she left in the middle of your story, she told us to say sorry to you since she need to go somewhere."

"What! Tsuki-chan!" Kuwabara sitting down in the corner had begun sulking.

Sighing heavily, Kuwabara stood and look up in the sky, ignoring his friends; he couldn't help but recall what happened afterwards.

_Kuwabara and Yusuke were walking together, when they were finally far away from Tsuki house, Yusuke stop and turned facing Kuwabara with a serious expression on his face for the first time._

"_I can't explain it but I couldn't leave Tsuki alone. I don't care why Tsuki trust you just now but… If you do anything to her or even hurt her… I'll make you pay! Got it?"_

_Hearing the importance and seriousness of what Yusuke just told him all Kuwabara could do was nod his head since something in Yusuke expression was stopping him from speaking. He was shocked to see Yusuke acting like this and also for the first saw how dangerous he could get but this wouldn't stop him from chasing at him._

_Yusuke seeing something on Kuwabara face, turned and started walking again. Kuwabara who was still following Yusuke and after glancing for a while finally asked why he thinks Tsuki trust him._

"_She let you eat her food." _

"_huh?"Kuwabara unintelligent reply_

_Yusuke hearing his reply called him an idiot which Kuwabara retaliates as they end up fighting again._

"_You don't learn do you, Kuwabara?" said a kneeling Yusuke to a beat up Kuwabara on the ground before walking away._

_..._

That was the day Urameshi finally recognized him, the first time he called and remember his name. When he saw Urameshi as a friend (still denying about it) other than a rival.

… _Bastard Urameshi! Aren't you the one hurting Tsuki by dying? Couldn't leave her alone? Ha! Liar!_

Frustrated, Kuwabara begin looking for more fight to vent his anger.

**(2)**

At a ramen stand…

While Tsuki were eating a bowl of beef ramen, she didn't mean to just leave Kuwabara like that but she needs to avoid him for now since he might sense her emotions. Kuwabara like her are able to sense some emotions and intentions of others which lead to seeing a vision of their past. Tsuki got her guard down at the moment.

Tsuki knew that sooner or later the others would learn all about her but now is not the right time. It's not like she was trying to hide it from them she just prefer not to tell. Tsuki hiding for now since it was not the right time while she knew sooner or later she will need to confront it and end it all.

She's just trying to have fun as best as she can till the peace last.

Tsuki doesn't really hate Kuwabara beside it was the opposite. In her past life all she could remember about him were how ugly and stupid he was which wasn't really true he was not that ugly, he just got a rough appearance, tall and big muscular build. He was honest, kind and was so much better than her.

Looking at the time she need to leave and prepare for tonight. Tsuki left after paying her meal.

**(2)**

Atsuko who was at her front door thanked Keiko for offering joss stick on Yusuke and stared at the pained expression on Keiko face as she left.

As she went inside she couldn't help but think when Keiko started liking Yusuke, it was so obvious on her expression and action on how she handle Yusuke death. She also remembers the other girl this morning the one she missed during the other night, introducing herself as Suzuki Tsuki.

Atsuko just couldn't say no to her when she asks if she could stay today since it was Yusuke last day before getting cremated tomorrow. She too just like Keiko has a pained expression, despite how she looks perfectly fine in the outside.

As she stares at Yusuke picture she couldn't help but point on it.

"You Casanova…"

At this, she suddenly drops in the floor near a table and started crying on it.

_Yusuke…! Keiko-chan's expression now was worse than before! Even the other girl wore an expression, which you jerk didn't even bother to tell me about! What…shall I do? _

**(2)**

"Almost at Yusuke apartment" whisper a walking Tsuki as she check the bag she was holding which contain a large bottle of liquor while adjusting the bento box on her other hand.

She need to at least watch and take care of Yusuke mother, cooking food was all she could do at the moment and as for the liquor, well it was easy for her to buy she just need to ask Emi to buy it for her. One of the many reasons why she hired Emi, no unnecessary question, turned blind eye, unconditional loyalty even if what she was doing were illegal or not.

Tsuki remember Yusuke telling her about Atsuko liking to party a lot and love to drink, tonight Atsuko will surely want to drink and she herself would love to drink too. She doesn't need to worry about Atsuko reaction for her to be drinking young, blame it on Yusuke influence and well she'll understand it if she explains it was for her sadness on Yusuke death.

Tsuki will be having no problem getting herself drunk tonight since she has a high tolerance in alcohol, Genkai influence, she have many delicious but strong sake which she also learn that Genkai love to brew sake as one of her many hobbies.

As Tsuki walk without paying attention, she accidentally bumps into someone. She hurriedly hugs her bag into her chest, not to break, while letting go of her bento box as she fell on the ground.

The other person who bumps into her immediately stood up help her to stand up while apologizing for not paying attention to where she was walking.

"I also apologize since I wasn't paying attention also." bowing to the person in front of her.

As Tsuki finally look up, she saw a girl with a long brown hair tied in a low pigtail with brown eyes while wearing the school uniform where Yusuke go to.

Tsuki took the bento box that the girl pick up for her after checking that the bottle was safe while immediately hiding it, not wanting to explain to the person about why an underage girl was carrying a bottle of alcohol with her.

Tsuki apologize again; still knowing some of her manner since it was also her fault for not paying attention, before leaving.

_What a pretty girl, she look like a doll…_ thought the girl as she watch Tsuki walk away in the direction where she left just a minutes ago, before continuing to get home.

Tsuki who heard the girl walking away, turned her head back to look at her wondering who it was since something in the back of her mind was nagging her that she should know who the person was.

As she continue to walk to Yusuke apartment, her head snapped back looking at the back of the girl before looking to the sight of Yusuke apartment then back again to the girl who's figure was quickly disappearing.

… _Yukimura Keiko?_

**(2)**

Night time with a half-moon in the sky

Yusuke finally return on the human world and were floating in the sky, asking Botan why the test is like this which was so easy, he just need to wait for the day that the egg he was holding hatches and he will be able to return.

Botan who was watching Yusuke quickly told Yusuke that she doesn't know about it while recalling about what Koenma just told her about the egg.

...

"_Listen! You must keep this a secret from that boy." told a serious Koenma as he further explains about the egg._

"_The Reikai beast grows little by little by sucking on a human energy. It can become a demon or an angel. It all depends on the heart condition of the person giving the energy. It represents the heart and feeding on these will result in an accelerated growth speed for the beast. It will probably attack and eat up both his body and his soul if it turns into a monster."_

_..._

_..._

"What will the ending be?" Botan quietly whisper throughout the night.

Yusuke shouted as he finally remember that no one knows about his heart beating again and immediately ask Botan if she know how to communicate with a normal human being to tell them before they get his body thoroughly cremated tomorrow.

"Of course, you can do it through dreams." Botan answered to a trouble Yusuke.

…

…...

…

Sound of a window breaking while a drunken Atsuko was shouting and hitting Yusuke coffin.

"Yusuke you big idiot! Will any normal human being die after being knocked down by a car? I certainly don't remember feeding such a weakling as my son!"

Yusuke who was floating inside watch his mother drink more alcohol before telling Botan that this one was out since there was no way that his mother will be able to sleep and will just stay this way for three days at least.

"Atsuko-san the oden ready! Good for sake!" a voice called out

"Oh Tsuki-chan your food taste good! Come and let's drink more and yell to this idiot son of mine!" reply a drunken Atsuko as she open more sake and pouring it to their glass.

Yusuke who was about to leave stop and couldn't help but stare at a red face Tsuki who was placing food in the table while she reach and drink the sake.

"Tsuki?" shout a shocked Yusuke, while Botan was looking at Tsuki with interest "Tsuki? Who's that Yusuke?"

"Ah, when did you get back? Wait…what are you doing drinking? Mom! Stop her!" yelled Yusuke while floating around.

"Hehehe you sure could hold your liquor Tsuki-chan, your food taste great too. Finally know where the food that my idiot son usually bring home, keeping it a secret!" Atsuko continue to eat while Tsuki just sat listening and sometimes nodding.

"Oh, aren't you sly guy, I know you got a girl name Keiko but didn't know you got another pretty girlfriend Yusuke, it wasn't written in your death book. How about you talk to her in her dream?" Botan at first surprised but playfully told to Yusuke

"Keiko and Tsuki not my girlfriends! Also, Tsuki out too since she like to sleep late at night or will be able to sleep only in the morning beside she will be too drunk to remember her dream anyway!"

Finally Yusuke reluctantly decide to go through Keiko while Botan was looking at him weirdly.

"How do you know she only sleep late or only in the morning?" asked a suspiciously Botan as she follow him out.

"Hey it's not what you think; stop looking at me like that!" shout Yusuke to a suspicious Botan as he left his apartment.

Tsuki who was watching Atsuko vent her emotion on Yusuke coffin stared where Yusuke just left.

…_Yusuke's back so his body alive, but even in spirit form his presence still calm me, heh… now to see how they learn that Yusuke still alive._

Tsuki took a hold of her blue gem necklace she was wearing and stared at it. This gem helps her suppress her spirit energy and right now she couldn't see or hear Yusuke and only could sense him at the moment.

She's also wearing it not only to stop her from seeing Yusuke spirit but to protect her body; this month is special to her, first and last, since right now it couldn't handle her spirit energy while she need to calm down her other one, it just put too much stress on her.

"Let me punch his face one last time!" yelled Atsuko while opening Yusuke coffin interrupting Tsuki from her thought.

_So that's how they found out Yusuke was still alive._

Tsuki using her hand to cover her smile and to stop her from chuckling. She watched as Atsuko stops herself from punching Yusuke as she notice his face were still red. After hurriedly confirming that his heart was still beating Atsuko immediately look to Tsuki telling her dazedly that Yusuke have a heartbeat, still alive.

Tsuki who stood up smiling a little went to see if it was real, then someone started shouting and pounding at the door which Atsuko answered as she recognized the voice belong to Keiko.

"Atsuko-san listen to me! It's like this Yusuke's…"

_Yusuke? I see… so he went to talked to Keiko in her dream since Atsuko and I were drinking and knowing we wouldn't be sleeping soon… _thought Tsuki as she heard them talking loudly outside.

"Yusuke…-

"Atsuko-san?"

-just now I wanted to give him a final punch, so I opened up his coffin… and I saw that his cheeks were still red. And his heart… seems to be still moving! Yusuke's still alive!" Atsuko told Keiko still unable to believe that Yusuke were still alive "Yusuke… still alive. Yusuke…!" Atsuko relief that Yusuke really alive, finally drop on the ground while crying along with Keiko.

_Aren't you lucky to have someone care and love you, glad for you to be alive? Which was something I lose long ago… _Tsuki poking Yusuke cheek as she lazily lay beside him as she quietly listens to the two people who were crying outside.

_Hurry up and come back soon Yusuke…_

Yusuke who was watching Keiko and his mother cry glad for him to be alive, turned embarrass while mumbling about how he doesn't even know when he would return or maybe he should just smash the egg interested to see if he couldn't return.

Botan thought how dishonest Yusuke was as she watch and hear him mumbling.

_I just hope nothing horrible hatches out of that egg!_

"Eh! Where's the other girl? The one name Tsuki?" asked Botan who finally notice that Tsuki were not with Keiko and Atsuko.

"huh? Oh yeah did she leave?" asked Yusuke as he flew down to get inside their apartment while Botan was following him quietly.

"Sleeping? She doesn't usually sleep this early." Yusuke wonder as he watches Tsuki sleeping beside his body.

"Are you an idiot? She's obviously glad to see you still alive for her to be sleeping this peacefully!" Botan yelled to an oblivious Yusuke for not seeing the reason why the girl was sleeping earlier than usual.

"Hey, Botan I could talk to Tsuki too in her dream right?" asked Yusuke as he float on Tsuki side and started talking to her.

"Hey Tsuki! When the hell did you start drinking? Beside it's not fair that my mom gets to eat your food without a problem while I need to do something for! You better cook me lots of food when I get back, ya hear me?"

Yusuke yelled while complaining at Tsuki.

Then he pat Tsuki head and tried to ruffle her hair before whispering quietly

"Idiot, you need to take care of your body more; I'm not here to remind you at the moment."

"So Yusuke… Keiko or Tsuki? Or both of them? Aren't you a womanizer!"

Botan loudly asked him as she saw how Yusuke act the same but differently toward Tsuki just now and how he act toward Keiko a moment ago, which she couldn't decide since she could tell that Yusuke really like Keiko but she wonder if Yusuke like Tsuki too.

Or _does he like them both?_

Yusuke finally having enough of Botan questioning him started to chase her around the room.

"Idiot…" mumble a sleeping Tsuki, as Yusuke follow a running Botan outside.

* * *

...

...

...

Thank you for reading! Thanks for the reviews!

**SakiHanajima1:** thank you for your review! Could I ask the OOCness of the character so I could try to fix it and not make much more mistakes? And yes I reread and reread it before posting but I still miss a lot. I'm always rewriting it before posting heheh xD

**Kenegi: ** Yes you got it right Yusuke goes over to her house to mooch off some food heheh…

I reveal some of Tsuki past, sorry if you couldn't understand some of the info since more will be reveal as the story continue and also like I told from the start it is my first time writing a story.

Tsuki usually leave her house and go to Genkai temple for a few days before leaving again. As the golden bell mark on her right eye it will still be a mystery for now but I'll reveal what it was as the story continue.

As for Kuwabara I know that he call Yusuke on his last name but since It will confuse me I'll only let him call Yusuke "Urameshi" when his speaking. Sorry if Kuwabara OOC too xD

**Emi** - another OC since Tsuki young and living alone, Emi was the one she hired last chapter to help her buy stuff for her since Tsuki doesn't usually go out of her house. Emi right now is in her last year in College/University.

**Question**_**:**_

_**Tsuki personality?**_** (**will keep asking still trying to build her character ^^) _**What do you think about how Tsuki knew Kuwabara? What do you think about her past like?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hachisu (Lotus)**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating:** T

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:** violence, language, death

Main character: Tsuki (OC self-insert), Yusuke, Hei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my OC.

* * *

.

**Chapter 3**

"He looks like he's only sleeping."

Yusuke sleeping peacefully on a futon, Atsuko and Keiko sat on the floor as they watch him sleep.

"Heh, and doctors said it was impossible! It's true, he's still breathing now." said Atsuko as she continue to watch Yusuke sleeping face "In a state like this, he could either awaken now… or, on the other hand, continue this way forever…" causing Keiko who was just listening quietly to feel uncomfortable.

"But I firmly believe he'll wake up soon. He must have disturbed you much when I and Tsuki-chan was out drunk together. Heh."

Atsuko words made Keiko blush slightly, before she told Atsuko quietly that she doesn't have any confidence at all about her dream being just a normal dream making Atsuko tell Keiko to have more confidence since there is no way it can just be a coincidental which didn't convince Keiko.

Sound of someone knocking their door, interrupted their conversation, Atsuko stood up while telling Keiko that she'll see who it was before leaving Keiko with Yusuke.

A few sec, Keiko heard the door being open.

"Ah, Tsuki-chan! Are you here to see Yusuke?" happily asked Atsuko, already fond on the girl.

"Yes please, if you don't mind and thank you again for letting me stay with you yesterday." Tsuki responded.

Keiko just listens as they continue to talk on each other.

_Tsuki… the girl she bump into yesterday. I wonder how she knew Yusuke?_

Last night, when she and Atsuko enter after they finally stop crying for a few minutes outside, she was shocked to see a girl sleeping next to Yusuke coffin, the girl who she bump into. Atsuko immediately explain to her who the girl was and what's her relationship on Yusuke, his friend.

Yusuke never mention anything to her about him having a friend name Tsuki, much a girl, which kind of hurt her feeling a little. Atsuko even told her she never knew about it since Yusuke didn't bother telling her anything.

At first she was suspicious of Tsuki if what she was telling them was the truth since it was kind of hard to believe Yusuke have a female friend, she's not telling it in a bad way but they just greatly misunderstood him, mostly. However, Atsuko confirm it to her that Tsuki was telling them the truth and she was just Yusuke friend when she saw her suspicious expression, which she tried to hide.

Also, since other people just avoid Yusuke if they ever saw him just walking around the places whiles the others just approach him looking for a fight.

Even girls at school run away from him, don't want to talk to him, and couldn't even look him straight in the eye since they are scared. Even some people in town knew him; he really got a bad reputation.

So it was really hard to believe that Yusuke got a female friend, who wasn't scared at Yusuke, someone who looks so small, fragile looking and pretty which if a person told someone that Tsuki was Yusuke friend other people would deny it, laugh at him, not really believing that someone like Yusuke have a friend like her.

Keiko could tell that Tsuki was a year or a two younger than them and just by looking at her sleeping beside him, she knew that they are close on each other which kind of made her feel jealous and a little sad.

"Keiko, Tsuki-chan here! I'll just go prepare some tea." Atsuko left the room leaving both of them with Yusuke.

"Ah! Good afternoon Yukimura-san! And sorry about last night, I only got to talk to you for a little bit only, I was just so sleepy. I didn't even get to talk to you this morning when you came by." Tsuki greeted before bowing.

"Oh, it's ok! I also apologize for suddenly appearing so late last night! I didn't know that someone else was with Atsuko-san." Keiko also bowing.

Keiko watch as Tsuki sat down beside Yusuke opposite to where she was and started talking to a sleeping Yusuke.

Keiko watch her every move, heard what she talk about and couldn't help but stare at her. It was not only because she looks pretty but there was something unusual about Tsuki presence, which she couldn't tell.

_But… I wonder why she's wearing an eye patch on her right eye._

"Still… I didn't know your face could look like this" Tsuki pinching Yusuke cheeks, making Keiko look away from her staring and also from what Tsuki doing.

"Ah! I'm sorry I need to go! I need to help my parents at home. Sorry for suddenly leaving." Keiko apologizes before hurrying out in the room, saying goodbye on Atsuko who was near the door before leaving.

"Oh wait…" Tsuki reaching something inside her bag, but hearing the door closing "Ah she's gone…" Tsuki forgot to give Keiko her early gift for Christmas since she will be leaving soon after her visit, going back to Genkai place.

Atsuko, who was watching silently throughout from the start, has a knowing look with a small sad smile, understanding Keiko trouble since it was the first time a girl appeared knowing her son and seemed to be getting along with him with no problem at all.

_Keiko probably trying to understand what she's feeling right now, her affection on Yusuke feels like being threatened by Tsuki, as she saw how Tsuki act toward Yusuke._

While, Tsuki continue to talk to Yusuke, oblivious to what the person who just left suddenly was currently feeling toward her and to the other person who was watching her with interest.

_While this one is not bothered at all about Keiko, it's like she doesn't really know what's going on or she doesn't care about it… still I'm not sure if she likes Yusuke that way anyway beside Keiko doesn't need to worry about anything, I'm sure that idiot son of mine have a thing on her… well… as long as he didn't get his womanizing on his father side… _Atsuko sighing heavily before getting the cup of tea she forgot to bring.

_Ah young love!_

Tsuki heard Atsuko walking away and glancing to where Atsuko have been.

Really even if she doesn't have much of her reiki right now to sense other people presence, she could still feel the stares she's getting on the both of them. Tsuki knew that Keiko must be feeling uncomfortable which made her leave hurriedly just now but right now she doesn't really care, she have something more important to worry about than Keiko feelings. Tsuki doesn't hate Keiko or anything but since she could see that Keiko like Yusuke, she soon needs to toughen herself up, other events will be happening in the future even if she herself doesn't know what it was.

It's not her fault that Keiko feel uncomfortable for knowing some other girl was close to Yusuke. She's only talking to a sleeping one at the moment, wonder how she'll react when Yusuke would meet and talk to more people after this, specially the attractive girl in a kimono she saw from the start, who was with Yusuke spirits.

_Really she should have more confidence in herself… its Yusuke that were talking about. _

Friends she could handle that bond but romance, love, she's not really interested on it. She doesn't hate romance and love since her parents love each other deeply, it just wasn't important to her at the moment.

_Yusuke I'll save your gift and give it to you when you get back. I know you'll take a while before you get revive again. So I'll be gone for a few days, got me a cranky old lady waiting for me._

Tsuki poke Yusuke cheek one last time before standing up, reaching out for one of the gift she bought this morning, meeting Atsuko on the way out.

"Sorry Atsuko-san, I need to go find someone else before leaving the town soon. And could you please give this to Yukimura-san when she visits again since she just left suddenly before I could give it to her." Tsuki handing the gift over to Atsuko, after placing down the cup of tea she was holding.

"It's ok, take care and come back soon." Atsuko said as she watches Tsuki put her striped coat on, the weather getting cold these last few days.

"You too! Please take care of Yusuke while I'm gone and also tell Yukimura-san thank you for looking out on Yusuke!" Tsuki smiling as she bows, before greeting her early one last time before leaving. "Have a Merry Christmas Atsuko-san!"

Atsuko close her door and went to Yusuke room.

As Atsuko watch her sleeping son, she remember what happened this early morning before Tsuki left after talking to the doctors who came to check on Yusuke. It was fun watching the doctor reaction and expression when they found out that her son is really alive.

At first they couldn't believe it, kept denying, but then they tried to get Yusuke body back to the hospital.

Of course, she couldn't really let them take Yusuke body since they failed to see that her son was still alive. She was about to call some of her friends to help her to stop them from getting Yusuke body back, they just won't just listen to her, they refuse to give up. Until Tsuki who was just silently watching and listening next to her spoke up.

Tsuki threatens, demand and question them.

She told them that they just failed to do their job right, if they didn't open Yusuke coffin last night to see him one last time he would really be dead, cremated, without them knowing about it.

Revealed their plan about what they were trying to do, to test and examine his body in secret, why he was still alive.

As Tsuki told them smiling in a threatening way, that Atsuko and her will be nice, and won't sue the doctors and the hospital back, wouldn't tell the others their mistakes since it will be bad on their reputations if they can keep quiet about it for now.

She stops them from being so persistent.

She even got the money back, recompense for the money Atsuko spend, and reduce fees for medication and others, when they ever need to go to the hospital.

Their expression was so fun to watch. Leaving them speechless, as they gape at Tsuki.

They sure got bested by someone younger than them, her appearance was quite deceiving too since Atsuko really doesn't know anything about her yet, she just look so weak, fragile and got no backbone and just looking pretty to her but now she sees Tsuki in a new way.

Tsuki won all the arguments without needing her help, since she herself were thinking about needing to do violence to convince them to stop.

What a smart and cunning girl she was.

_Heh… she sure got guts. No wonder she's friend with my idiotic son._

_._

_._

**(3)**

During Keiko and Tsuki visits.

Yusuke along with Botan were watching from the start.

"Oh my! Yusuke! Things are getting complicated! That's what you get for trying to hide another girl! But you probably don't know what to do, since you don't have many friends!" Botan cheerfully said to Yusuke who was worried about Keiko reaction just now while denying to Botan about him hiding another girl telling Tsuki's just a friend, and also being angry for hearing for not having many friends.

"What's up with her anyway? Still suspicious after hearing me herself? I'll go pass on another dream to her!"

"Oh! So you want your last word to be on Keiko? That you'd want to see her again?" asked Botan to Yusuke.

"That's right! Scare her again!" answered Yusuke while cracking his knuckles.

"Okay! I've got it." Botan said as she write something on a paper, meanwhile Yusuke turn to Botan asking about what last words she was talking about just now.

Botan turn to Yusuke as she explaining about today being his last day since he need to leave them, making him agitated thinking it really mean if he was dead.

Botan quickly explain seriously on Yusuke about the rules.

"The one taking the test cannot, in his test period communicate with any of his close ones in the human world through spiritual methods. Todays the last day of communication!"

"You should have told me, earlier!" complained Yusuke while pointing a finger on Botan.

Botan quickly act oblivious as she watches Yusuke with amusement while thinking that with his personality, he wouldn't want to say anything till the last minute.

_But really… Yusuke pick Keiko than the other to say his last words. Well couldn't blame him, since Keiko doubted her dream about him._

Yusuke then asked Botan how he can talk to Keiko again, asking if he need to talk to her when she's sleeping. Botan hurriedly deny it since she think Keiko would probably think it as a dream again and told Yusuke that this time he need to borrow someone's body to greet Keiko.

"I see! So I just need to possess someone's body isn't it? Anybody's eligible?"

"No! The candidate's already been decided. A friend of yours who's got the highest spirit power." Botan denying as she told him, which made Yusuke asked who it was, not believing if there really such a person.

"Why yes! It's Kuwabara Kazuma!" answer Botan, which greatly surprised Yusuke for learning something new to Kuwabara.

Botan then saw Tsuki saying her farewell to Atsuko before leaving Yusuke apartment.

"Oh, Tsuki just left! Are you sure you don't want to talk to Tsuki for your last word?" Botan exclaimed, gaining Yusuke attention but before he could tell another word to Botan, he saw Tsuki look up to where they are, stopping him.

Yusuke and Botan watched Tsuki in interest wondering if she could see them.

Then Tsuki showed a small smile, Yusuke recognizing the smile, it was when Tsuki really was serious and mean every word of what she was about to say.

"Yusuke can you hear me? I promise to cook you lots and lots of foods… so hurry up and come back soon Yu-chan!" Tsuki spoke loudly enough for Yusuke and Botan to hear, before slowly touching her head where Yusuke touch last night and just walked away.

"Oh! She remembers her dream and seems to really believe on it too! I guess you won't have to worry anymore, you could safely say your last word now on Keiko, eh, Yusuke?" Botan said happily to a shocked Yusuke.

"Hmph… but why won't she tell them about her dream? It could have solve the problem!"

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?" said Botan, sighing and rolling her eye.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?"

"Really Yusuke you don't know anything about girl's feelings do you? Tsuki might know Keiko have feelings for you! What do you think Keiko will think if she learns that you also appear on Tsuki dream, someone she didn't know till now? And learn that Tsuki believe in you about her dream than her who was your childhood friend! Keiko will obviously feel jealous on her! You clueless guy!" Botan lecturing Yusuke about female feelings.

"Argh! I don't have time for you right now! Let's go find Kuwabara till I got more time!" yelled Yusuke, frustrated, before flying off somewhere as Botan continue lecturing him.

"Wait up Yusuke! You need me with you, idiot!"

.

.

**(3)**

Kuwabara who was walking quickly stop, shuddering and suddenly feeling very cold.

"Kuwabara-san, what's up?"

"Eh? Did you catch a cold?"

"Could it be…'that thing'?"

"Ah… such hair-raising feelings… can't be anything good!" Kuwabara said as he sweat a lot while one of his friend whisper to someone explaining that Kuwabara spiritual energy is stronger than the normal human being, surprising his friends who didn't know about it.

_It either means I'll see someone being possessed or the soul of a bloody and mad woman chasing me around! _

"Wow really your right!" Yusuke impress that Botan was really telling the truth as he float behind them, watching and listening them talks.

"It's behind me now… it must be one of those low-class fox or monkey spirits." Kuwabara explain to his friends while Yusuke got angry at him feeling insulted.

"Are you crazy? I'm supposed to possess the body of an idiot like him?" Yusuke angrily asked Botan who told him its okay if he doesn't want to since it doesn't matter, shutting him up immediately.

"So you're going to do it?" Botan said smiling at a pissed off Yusuke who could not do anything.

"Okay! You can enter now!" said Botan after preparing Kuwabara body in order for Yusuke to use, in turn making Kuwabara friend's worried about him since he suddenly stop moving and talking, just staring and not responding at all.

"The time limit is 30 minutes! Once the limit passes, his body will become incompatible." Botan explain further to Yusuke, seeing it almost evening he possess Kuwabara and hurriedly run to Keiko house since he think she was helping her parent home at this time, surprising Kuwabara friends as he run off.

Yusuke enter Keiko house, a restaurant, and yelled calling Keiko parents before asking where Keiko was, shocking the people who were eating inside making them spill their foods.

He asked them hurriedly forgetting whose body he was using at the moment, earning a suspicious look from them after telling him where she went and asking who he was.

"It's me! I'm Yusuke! Which shop did she go to do her shopping?" explained Yusuke as he point on himself, Kuwabara body.

It shocked Keiko parents at first, then immediately got angry at him and started throwing knife, bowl, cups and plates at him making him run away from them.

"Yusuke wouldn't be as ugly as you! And he's dead!"

"Don't play such senseless jokes on us! Idiot!"

"Wait, Uncle, Aunty! Let me explain! Looks like I've got no time to explain… they wouldn't want to listen anyway!" Yusuke run outside, and planned to try searching every single shop since he doesn't have much choice but got stopped by a delinquents looking for trouble since Kuwabara been fighting a lot lately, making his reputation went up.

"Shut up! I'm not Kuwabara now! Get outta my way!" Yusuke angrily yelled at them as he told them but they just showed confusion and still asking for a duel smugly at him.

"I said go away! Piece of trash!" Yusuke yelled, impatient, punch and quickly beat them up.

As he continue his searching, he ended up fighting two to three more groups who was looking for a fight on Kuwabara.

Then Yusuke suddenly recognized the girls who were talking on each other in front of a store, Keiko friends, he approach them immediately but they just run away from him scared when they saw him.

Unaware what his appearance look like, currently his face has blood on, bruised and injured.

_This won't do! Even if I find Keiko I won't have time to explain! And I have no confidence that she'll believe me either!_

"Eh? Where are they?" a female voice said, interrupting Yusuke thought as he recognize the voice and saw Keiko dress in simple clothes with a jacket on.

_Darn! How to tell her? It's Kuwabara's body now, There's no use saying anything since it's almost time! Isn't there any other way to let her know it's me? There's no time! There should be! Quick! Quick!_

Yusuke then saw a guy covering the eyes of some girl asking who he was, making Yusuke remember what he always does to Keiko.

_That's it! This is the only way! And only applicable on Keiko… My original creation!_

Keiko who was still looking for her friend, heard someone call her name, then someone begin fondling her breast as the person ask her who he was.

"You… Idiot Yusuke!" Keiko yelled angrily as she slapped the person thinking it was Yusuke but saw another person.

"Ah… wrong guy?" asked a confuse Keiko since she thought it was really Yusuke.

"No! It's me! I'm Yusuke! That hurt!"

Keiko then stared on how he touch where he was slap at, making her sees a vision of Yusuke doing it and begun to ask him, hopefully, if it was really him.

"Listen! Don't doubt! Believe me! I was beaten up by your dad, beaten up by people on the streets and I've had enough! Keiko!" Yusuke began to point on Keiko "At least you should believe me!"

"No way I can't believe… No one except you behaves in such an idiotic way!" Keiko answered as she think how the way he talks could only be Yusuke. Her eyes then begin to form a tear as she look at him sadly.

Yusuke seeing her expression, told her hurriedly to cry later after he left making Keiko ask him what with him possessing someone.

"There's no time to explain!"

"But why? Where are you going?"

"I need to leave this fellow's body!" Yusuke pointing on Kuwabara body as he explained it to Keiko "Before my soul returns to the body, my close ones in the human world… anyway, I think the rules state that I can't communicate to you guys. Therefore… I'll perfectly frank with you!"

Yusuke looing embarrass as he look at Keiko "I'll be back! Have faith… and wait for me!"

Keiko then hugs Yusuke and started crying.

"I'll wait for you… I'll… until… forever…"

Yusuke slowly hugs back, smiling a little.

As Yusuke finally look behind Keiko he saw Tsuki in a distance staring at them with unreadable expression all over her face. She was hugging some gift over her chest, as Tsuki stand far away from them but loud enough for her to hear.

… _Tsuki?_

When they locked eyes, Tsuki gave him a kind smile, an understanding expression appearing on her face.

She was staring at him like she knew it was Yusuke and not Kuwabara.

"Ts…" Yusuke tried to call her name but was stop when he left Kuwabara body, his time limit done.

**…**

**…**

"Ha? Where am I?" asked a confused Kuwabara looking around the place not really paying attention to Keiko who let go from her hugging as she apologize to him.

"Hey Kuwabara! Why are you making a girl cry? Isn't that Yukimura-san?" someone said, making them turn where they heard the voice was.

"Tsuki-chan!" Kuwabara happily called, quickly getting over his confusion. "Wait… girl cry? Yukimura-san? A girl cry… wait! No I didn't do anything!" a panic Kuwabara explained as he saw Keiko tear face.

"Ah no! It's not what you think Suzuki-san! There was something in my eye just now!"

Kuwabara sigh in relief since he doesn't really like to make a girl cry and for being mistaken by Tsuki.

"Here Kuwabara, your early Christmas gift! Sorry I need to leave again, since I came back in a hurry." Tsuki handling his gift over to Kuwabara who look so happy for receiving a gift from her.

"Ah! Sorry Yukimura-san but I don't know where you live so I left yours to Atsuko-san." she apologized to a surprise Keiko, who didn't think she'll receive a gift from her since they just met.

"Ah, it's ok! Sorry for leaving so suddenly and for not having a gift ready." Keiko also apologized to her but Tsuki just told her it's ok since she just bought the entire gift just this morning.

"I'll probably be back after your winter breaks are over… I'll see you when I get back!" Tsuki said to the both of them while Kuwabara and Keiko told her they will give their gift when she gets back.

Keiko then remembers a few moments ago that Yusuke just spoke to her, not Tsuki, and she feels happy about it but then felt bad for feeling like that. She then tried to tell Tsuki about it but got stop when Tsuki who finish talking to Kuwabara, lean forward to her and whisper on her ear, Keiko's a few inch taller than her.

_Take care of Yusuke while I'm gone ok?_

Tsuki then showed her a smile before walking, passing her.

Keiko stood still when she heard what Tsuki just told her, unable to speak, she clutch her chest as she glance back at Tsuki.

_It's alright if I keep it a secret for now… right?_

**…**

**…**

**…**

"What just happened?" asked a confuse Yusuke since he was flung in the sky when he left Kuwabara body, he heard little of what they just said and saw Tsuki leaning forward to Keiko whispering something to her after arriving.

"Besides that why is Tsuki leaving soon? She just found out I was alive again and she's suddenly leaving!"

"Idiot! Weren't you paying attention when she was talking to your mother this afternoon? Tsuki just told your mom that she left in a hurry and came back home when she heard you were dead! Beside that since I was watching you from the start. I now know that Tsuki might have high spiritual awareness just like Kuwabara." Botan said as she writes it on her paper about the new information she just learn.

"Ha? So she knew I was the one possessing Kuwabara just now? And why didn't you tell me that before? It was easier if I just possess her body from the start!"

"Oh are you worried about her seeing you hugging Keiko just now?" asked a delighted Botan before complaining "Hey, it was not written alright! We don't know everything, you know! Beside aren't you her friend? Shouldn't you be the one to know about it?"

Yusuke just flew somewhere, doesn't want to listen to Botan nonsense anymore, while Botan watch him leave and stared to a trouble Keiko.

Botan heard what Tsuki just whisper to Keiko just now and since Yusuke was floating behind Keiko, his back turn as he watches Tsuki leave, he didn't saw Keiko trouble expression.

She's feeling interested right now about Yusuke love life, since she doesn't know what will happen in the end.

_Ah, young love…_

_._

_._

**(3)**

"Genkai really have a vast land… lucky that a bus still stop here…"

Tsuki complain, climbing Genkai temple stone steps during the afternoon.

As Tsuki pass trees, mountains and forest she remember her days with Genkai. She always get lost for days when Genkai left her alone in the forest, woods, mountain, rivers and anywhere in her land for training.

Throughout the land, there are some dangerous forest with different Yokai and beast living on it but only those who want to live peacefully in the human world could stay, even though some of them love to torment her during training with Genkai.

Some places are also good for relaxing.

Genkai even have many small temple building all over the land, not only the main temple hall where people mostly come to visit, asking for Genkai help, or to stare to some of the displayed sacred object. People don't usually visit regularly; they don't meet inside the temple buildings and worship together.

**…  
**

**…  
**

"Welcome home"

Tsuki, after reaching the tops, looks over the entrance of the temple where she heard the voice and saw Genkai sitting, drinking a cup of tea, obviously waiting for her to get back.

"Ah, yes… I'm home…" replies Tsuki quietly, since Genkai rarely say welcome home to her. Tsuki believe that Genkai was just shy about it but she wouldn't say it out loud, since she said something to her before and learned her lesson in the hard way.

Genkai could get really sadistic.

"Follow me, there's no time left, the gem you are wearing will likely break tonight." Genkai said, interrupting Tsuki musing.

Genkai stood up; turning her back as she takes Tsuki who was walking quietly behind her, not asking any question, to a secluded place far away from the temple.

.

.

**(3)**

"Your energy will not be detected when your inside, they wouldn't be able to sense you or find your location when you release your energy. " said Genkai, in the night.

Tsuki and Genkai stand in front of a room where they can see a full of paper talisman place all over the place acting as a barrier.

Tsuki was wearing a simple black Yukata were just eyeing the paper talisman, interested.

"Sorry about this Genkai… I'll cook your favorite food after this is all over." said Tsuki as she open the door.

It was dark inside with only the stars lighting the dark room through a small window. Tsuki then walks slowly in the middle of the room, where she could see another paper talisman place all over the floor forming in a circle.

… _Genkai really not taking any chances, eh?_

As she sat down silently for a few minutes, she finally heard the sound of her gem breaking, pieces falling on the wooden floor.

"… Here we go; I hope it doesn't hurt much like he said it would…"

Gasping in pain, Tsuki drops on the floor unable to move, her energy suddenly begun to pour slowly out of her body.

At first, Tsuki could only feel her body warming up and could handle the pain she was feeling since she got a really high tolerance. However, it become unbearable and Tsuki feel like her body were being shreds to pieces and even feel her soul was being affected.

Unable to withstand the pain any longer Tsuki screams in a wail of agony.

Genkai, who heard Tsuki scream, took a sip of sake as she sat down staring at the night sky.

_So it's begun… soul of another being from a different world… when you finally achieve your desire in the end, will you truly be happy?_

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_…**. … ….**_

_**Wake up…**_

_…**Tsuki ..**_

_**Wake up ..tsu..**_

_Tsuki begins to open her eyes and quickly inspecting the place to find out where she was._

_She was sitting on top of a lake, creating a small ripple in the water as she move, light like firefly all over the place flickering in the darkness._

_"Is that you Tadashi? Did I pass out?"_

_"**It's been awhile Tsuki… and yes you're unconscious at the moment, that's why I could talk to you right now...by the way, you did a great job handling the pain, which will be the last time you'll feel that way…"** Tadashi fondly said to Tsuki, his voice echoing all over the place._

_"I got no choice right? It's like a price and punishment to us who doesn't belong in these worlds…" reply a forlorn Tsuki while smiling in resignation._

_Sudden silence…_

_"**Yes you could say that, a unique power born and could only wield by us... yours appeared when you were 12 …" **said Tadashi quietly as he watch Tsuki eyes unfocused, remembering her past._

**_"It's my first time seeing you in this form; you look pretty and cute while the other was different from your stunningly beautiful self…"_**

_Tadashi words, made Tsuki come back to her senses._

_"Also, one of the reasons how different we are from the others… even if there's also beautiful people living in this world, our appearance are extraordinary…" Tsuki said to Tadashi with a frown on her face, as she stares at her reflection on the water before glancing all over the place, trying to see if she could see Tadashi since she could only hear his voice._

_"I wonder how you look like, since I could only picture what yours appearance was like on how you describe yourself…"_

_"**Sorry I could only talk to you right now… but you'll see me in person when the time comes… just like I told you before just continue what you were doing since I saw a vision of you and the others working together…"**_

_"After all of this, what we wanted would be granted right?" asked Tsuki, hopefully._

_"**I'm not sure… doing our best is all we could do right now but… Tsuki do you still want to?"**_

_"My desire will not be change… I'll fulfill it whatever it takes, even if they call me selfish for doing so…" her voice full of conviction, determined._

_"**I see…"** Tadashi just replies with a sad voice, but understand Tsuki decision since he too has something he wants._

_Tadashi spoke, breaking their few minutes of peaceful silence._

_"**Sorry Tsuki I need to leave now… tell Genkai I said Hi and give my thanks to her since talking to you in dreams are all I could do… "**_

_"Yes I will… and you already done enough Tadashi… If it wasn't for you I'll probably be lost and living without any meaning at all…" Tsuki said with tenderness on her voice, as she regards him with respect._

_Tadashi just chuckle fondly as he heard what Tsuki just said to him._

_"**You change, your more open to your feelings… now close your eyes and you'll be awake the next time you open them."**_

_Tsuki eyes begin to close, unable to stop it, and heard what Tadashi said to her one last time before he disappeared._

_"**Tsuki, your new name… suits you…"**_

_**.**_

**(3)**

A sound of a door opening…

"It's been three days… its finally over…" Genkai said as she watches through the door where she could see Tsuki figure laying in the ground.

As she enters inside and closed the door, Genkai walk slowly and quietly to where Tsuki was.

"Really always giving me trouble…" Genka harshly said while her voice contains warmth, and sitting down next to a sleeping Tsuki.

Genkai watch her sleep for a few minutes, staring, because it's been years since she saw Tsuki other form, older.

Genkai couldn't help but admire Tsuki appearance; in her lifetime she already saw many beautiful human and yokai before but Tsuki are so different, she has that unusual presence.

_Different before and even after she was born… what a harsh fate… the world's really trying to show that you guys existence are different, eh?_

She then took a hold of Tsuki hair; it was longer than usual with pure white color, like a snow, different from her dark blue hair, before letting go.

She scan the room, finally taking interest at the white glowing flower all over the floor, lighting the dark room since it's a cloudy night.

Genkai cautiously pick the flower near her, examining the flower in her hand.

"Hachisu flowers, seeing them like this…their appearance are quite deceiving too just like you, eh? Looks beautiful but they are dangerous…"

She then crushes the flower in her hand using some of her reiki since it was not just an ordinary flower. Genkai then stood up, placing some blanket to the sleeping figure of Tsuki and watch her one last time before leaving the room.

_Finally could get some rest…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Thank you for reading Hachisu, all to the people who likes and favorite~

Also as you can see, I write what was about to happen and not skipping some of what's happening on the others. For those who doesn't know or forgot about Yu Yu Hakusho to make it easier to understand the story and since Tsuki doesn't also remember any of it.

Tadashi- another OC self-insert just like Tsuki… I'll reveal more about him as the story progress. It was him who told Tsuki about Yusuke.

Keiko- It was the first time they met… Tsuki doesn't remember Keiko in her past life but knew her since Yusuke was always complaining about her nagging to Tsuki. Also Keiko really a jealous type of person, doubtful of herself. Please tell me if she was OOC in the story. xD

Atsuko- Yusuke mothers, they bonded. And Atsuko know Tsuki wasn't lying since sometimes, Yusuke bought a bento when he got home sometimes. The food that Tsuki prepares taste likes them which she found out where he gets it.

Botan- Right now, she was only interested on Yusuke life, and only starting to build a bond on Yusuke. I have hard time writing about Botan, since she's unpredictable sometimes…

Genkai- Yes Genkai knew that Tsuki soul was from different world and about her power. She stayed for 3 days outside of the room, watching over Tsuki. There are other thing she doesn't know also. It will reveal soon as the story progress.

Tsuki – Hachisu, her own unique power and could only wield by her. Tadashi who was just like her has different power. Also her other form, I'll explain about that as the story progress. As you can see she's hiding at the moment.

Suzuki Tsuki was not really her real name. Genkai was also the one who name her Tsuki, so she likes it just as she like her real name.

She's also not really that kind… and more will appear as the story progress.

Botan – **Grim reaper**

Koenma- **ruler of the spirit world**

Genkai- **Human (Psychic)**

Yusuke – **Spirit (at the moment)**

Yokai -** demons**

**.**

**Type of energy**

**Reiki (spirit energy)** – is the energy possessed by all humans. It is very powerful if used correctly and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human/

**Yoki (demon energy)** – is harnessed only by demons. Its strength varies greatly on the users, but is often more potent than spirit energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans.

**Question: **What do you think is Tsuki wish? Also, what do you think of this chapter?


	5. Chapter 4

**Hachisu (Lotus)**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating:** T

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:** violence, language, death, harassment

Main character: Tsuki (OC self-insert), Yusuke, Hei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my OC.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 4**

.

"Why do I have to do this every year?"

Tsuki complained to Genkai who was in the same room with her. She was wearing a single colored blue Kimono as Genkai was tied a silver color obi on her waist.

"Stop being lazy! I didn't train you so you could get tired easily! After this one, you could rest all you want! Sit down and let me finish this!

Tsuki just kept quiet as she sat down while Genkai fix her hair up. She forgot that despite Genkai age she really could get girly sometimes. Also her reason for training wasn't for Genkai to over work her and really did Genkai forget that she's still resting? Ever since that night she's been doing a lot of things in these past few days!

Genkai had rudely woken her up early in the morning to order her to go into the forests just to go pick up, herbs, fruits and mountain vegetables. Genkai land contains many resources since it's only the both of them that live in her land, also beast and yokai, the land was untouched by others.

Mostly, Genkai and Tsuki just order to deliver the other ingredients that they needed since they live far from cities and town.

She also went fishing despite it being so cold.

Furthermore, Genkai a picky eater so most of the food she usually cooks needs to be in balance, beautifully arrange and decorated.

During Christmas, as they spend it together Genkai irony told her as they poured sake on each other that people believe single women were crucial to have someone to spend their Christmas Eve with. She spends the days decorating their residence and the main temple since people come to visits for New Year, preparing foods; especially Japanese sweets since Genkai have a sweet tooth.

She stayed late at nights just to make numerous omamori for profits, because many people still comes on Genkai temple even if it was far away from cities and town, Genkai was really famous. Even if all the omamori that she made appeared ugly because she doesn't know to sew despite doing it for many years, people still buy it since it really was effective because Genkai put spells on it.

Now, Tsuki were hosting tea ceremony and flower arrangement which Genkai made her learn to do in order to teach her to be calm, composed, resolute and tolerant. However, she doesn't really believe it, even when Genkai explained that it was for training.

Really, Genkai could get stingy on money sometimes and she always got what she wanted.

"You're all set! I'll be watching you during the ceremony, don't be lazy! Now go and show them what you've made of!" Genkai said after she placed a Sakura hairpin on Tsuki hair.

Tsuki unhappily stood up and walked slowly out of the room, ignoring Genkai resulting on her getting shout out to hurry up and to better perform well.

_Urgh…I still need to cook zoni after I'm done hosting her so called special guest… I want my otoshidama already…_

.

.

**(4)**

.

Meanwhile during the weeks that Tsuki was gone, Yusuke along with Botan have been doing his good deeds.

"Hm? What're you looking at?" Botan asked Yusuke as he watched and explained to her about a boy crying over his dying dog named Jirou.

Yusuke and Botan watched as his mother got angry at him having enough of seeing him cry since the dog was still alive and kicking, pointing to her son as she tells him to hurry up and go to school already.

Depress and still crying the little boy went to school.

"That kid's precious dog seems to be dying…" Botan said while Yusuke was wondering how the boy will react when his dog happen to really die.

After arriving late at school, two of the boy classmate start making fun of him as they told him that his dog will soon die which immediately made the boy cry.

Yusuke who followed the boy was angered just by watching him get bullied while Botan explained to Yusuke that the boy dog was his mental pillar of strength.

"With fur-balls of that kind, they'll shut up after a beating!" an angry Yusuke said to Botan as he point on the boy while Botan told Yusuke that not everybody was like him.

"How useless! Better off dead."

"You're so heartless!" Botan said as she writes it on a paper for Koenma to know.

"But there's no way to save that dog anyway! He's a goner for sure" reply Yusuke making Botan speechless for a sec before explaining that the dog time was already up, and the only thing that has preserved his life up to now was the dog lingering thought toward the human world.

"He's still very worried about that boy! Even so, it has reached the limit… It's soul is starting to leave it's body…"

Botan and Yusuke watched as the boy hurriedly return home, however he find out that his dog was already dead making him cry.

At night, Botan and Yusuke watched Jirou's soul flying around the house refusing to leave.

Yusuke worriedly asked Botan about what will happen to the boy asking if he would follow the dog in death.

"There are many roads in life. People would usually choose the broadest path to walk in. As for someone who would choose to barge towards hades even though he has no place there, you're quite a rarity. Oh my, I never thought people like you exist!" Botan happily said to an annoyed Yusuke as she show him her victory sign.

"Mind your own business!"

Mood changing, Botan seriously told Yusuke that the kid path shall be fraught with much evil calamities.

They then silently watched the boy cry miserably on his room, covering himself with his blanket, before Yusuke thought of something and begin to whisper to Botan.

After sometime…

The boy have fallen asleep, when he heard the sound of his dog barking his soul got separated away from his body. Then he appeared to a barren place with no trees and grass.

The little boy saw his dog with someone else, he begun to run to where his dog was while crying.

"Go away kid, I'm in a hurry." said an impatient Yusuke to the boy who was hugging Jirou while wearing a cape and a mustache on his face.

"What're you doing to Jirou? Where are you taking him? Return him to me!" the boy demanded while trying to push Yusuke away.

"Aiya! You're a nuisance!" said Yusuke, pushing the boy away from him before pointing on himself, smiling evilly "This dog is going to hell! Because he's missed the chance to go to the paradise. You're continual crying made Jirou very worried about you, therefore forming a longing for this world, so now he's going to hell! With me, the hell-keeper escorting him!"

The boy who was on the ground begins to blame himself after hearing what Yusuke just reveal to him.

"That's' right! It was because of you!" chuckle Yusuke as he showed an ugly expression "This dog will now suffer forever!"

Learning his mistake, the boy stood up, clutching Yusuke cape as he beg for him to spare Jirou as he promise not to cry anymore. However, Yusuke just pushed the boy away again while yelling at him that it was already too late and begun to pull the thorny leash of the dog.

"Hey! Quick, Move!" shouted Yusuke, seeing Jirou refused to move made Yusuke kick the dog "Chi! You're a stupid and irritating dog!"

"Ah! You can't bully Jirou!" the boy quickly stood up as he angrily shouts at Yusuke when he saw Jirou getting hurt.

"He's my dog now! I'll kick him if I like, I'll eat him if I like it!"

"St…Stop…! STOP! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO BULLY JIROU!" shouted the boy finally having enough of seeing his dog get hurt, run to Yusuke, punching and yelling.

"Jirou's a very good dog! He always comforts me and helps me! Why must he go down to hell? I was the one in the wrong! If there's anyone to take, take me! Idiot! I hate you!"

Yusuke who was standing taking all the hit, not affected at all begin to show a small smile on his face when he saw that the boys finally determined. Yusuke dropped on the ground, acting to be defeated, telling that the boy strong emotion toward his dog were strong, defeating him, and will temporary retreat for now.

"But if you continue to cry and weep and make Jirou worried, I shall grab the chance to tow him away to hell!" scarily said Yusuke but end up getting his chin kick by the boy and repeated hit his head, which really starting to hurt him.

"I won't let you have your way! Stupid! Even if I get bullied again, I won't cry! I won't let you take Jirou away again!"

"I was waiting just for those words." Botan said, appearing in a golden light as she floats in front of the boy along with the dog beside her. "As long as you have that resolve, you'll be all right alone. Jirou thinks so too, because now he can happily go towards the paradise"

"Jirou… Jirou! Don't worry about me! I'll be strong!" promised the boy as he shout to the disappearing Jirou, then waking up on his bed with tears on his eye as he continue to promise.

The next morning, the boy talks to his worried parent who was in front of their house, telling them that he promise to be strong for Jirou before walking to school. On his way he end up bumping to the two of his classmate who bullied him just yesterday and start to bully him again. However, they got stop when he took a hold of the front shirt of one of the kids.

"Try saying something bad against Jirou again, and I'll beat you to a pulp!" yelled the boy showing his fist, making them answer yes in fright before going on his way.

"Your aggressive tactic sure went well!" said Botan to a smugly looking Yusuke as they continue to watch the boy.

"It's called giving a boost."

"Oh yeah, you did very well acting as the big bad wolf!" remarked Botan as she smile at Yusuke.

"Because I am by nature hated by everybody!" reply Yusuke.

"Is that so? I don't think you consist of anything but flaws, though."

"Idiot! Don't flatter me!"

.

**(On Christmas day)**

…

Yusuke help a girl who had died to get over her obsession with a boy, who in turn didn't really care for her, so she can move on.

"Listen! Forget about him! Make him fade! There is absolutely no point grieving over that heartless bastard!" Yusuke yelled to the crying girl.

"But… How can I in such a short time…"

"Enough! If you keep sitting here, nothing good will come out of it after even a few hundred years!"

Yusuke then begin to pull the girl, leaving Botan while he planned to show the girl how to have fun.

"He took the earth bound spirit away. That fellow, he completely disregards the rules of Reikai!" point Botan to Yusuke and the girl who was being dragged.

They watched movies on a theater, grabbed the back of a roller coaster while it was moving, and rode on top of a driving car and floating on top of a big Christmas tree in the city.

"Im dog-tired! Feels like I've been playing all my life! But… well, I'm so happy!" said the girl while smiling happily.

"You smiled! That was a lovely expression on your face just now!" Yusuke point at her, making her blushed, embarrassed. Seeing the girl drop her head, he began making funny faces to make the girl smile again.

"When I think about it, my boyfriend never used to say things like that."

"That kind of person cannot be called a 'boyfriend'."

Yusuke and the girl float on top of the many building, admiring the scenery.

"If you kept sitting there, you'd never see such scenery. That fellow's in one of these buildings go give him a dressing down!"

The girl inhale before shouting her thanks and goodbye on the guy she like, making Yusuke sweat while asking her why she's being so kind and to at least scold the guy.

"It's okay. Because… thanks to him… I met you, Yusuke-kun." the girl said, blushing to a clueless Yusuke who didn't know that she formed a crush on him.

After a while, the girl was sitting on Botan oar, ready to take her to Reikai. Yusuke who was floating on top of a house gave his final words on the girl, telling her to be smart and not to get bullied by bad men in the underworld.

"What great final words! How it strikes the heart!" Botan said sweating while the girl answer yes and begin crying as she tell her thanks to Yusuke. Seeing as the girl was crying again, he begins to make funny faces as he told her she look better when smiling.

"If I go over and find a good man, I'll let you know first thing! Please wait for my good news!" tears dropping on her cheeks while she smiled to Yusuke, waving her hand.

After leaving, Yusuke went to the guy apartment, to make him pay for what he done to the girl.

The guy and another girl was sitting together having fun as the guy talk to another person on a phone.

"Right! Time's almost up. Go check to see if my girl's over there waiting! I'll win this time for sure! Heheh.." said the guy laughing, however the light suddenly turned off and he begin hearing some scary voice on his phone.

_"**Hehehe… you dare play with me?"**_

The guy scared drop the phone on his hand, and begin to hear noise around his room with his girlfriend, asking if someone was there, or someone was just playing with him.

"Stop this prank! Junko!? Hiromi!? I know, it's Kazumi! No wait. Listen to me, Akiko!" yelled the guy, panicking.

"Just how many girls do you have? You tricked me too!"

The guy then runs to the door leaving the girl behind and opened it only to see Yusuke scary face, acting as a ghost, and screamed.

Botan, who just returned, heard someone screaming and knew that it was Yusuke fault. She sweats and continues to just float, ignoring it.

"That was a bad thing to do… but I'll pretend I didn't see it."

.

.

**(4)**

.

"Ah, what a nice day!"

Tsuki smiling as she walk on the street. She just got back and planned to visit Yusuke soon after taking a rest. The place was filled with students walking around, ready to get home or probably planned to hang out after school.

She live in the first street of the residence area, it was the only place closest next to where Yusuke school was and the only place where traditional Japanese house still stand. There are some in other places too but it was too far away.

The house costs her fortune because it was big; it was near the shopping district and a good place for a student to stay.

By the way, Yusuke live in the fifth street while Kuwabara, if she remember it right live in the third street.

Tsuki continue to look around the place but suddenly stopped walking when she heard the sound of someone shouting, she slowly made her way to where she heard the voice. She leaned to the hard wall while she peeks around the corner, curious. She doesn't want to have a repeat on what happened to her when she got herself caught in trouble the last time.

This time she was ready and was paying attention.

And she was still tired from Genkai harsh training.

Right now she was not wearing another necklace to seal her reiki because she slowly needs to recover it after what happened on her that night. It really was a pain since she mostly relies on her reiki. She could still use some of the simple skill but right now Kuwabara have more reiki than her.

She could still fight but her body right now was in no condition to handle immense pain. She's like a normal person at the moment.

All the hellish training that Genkai put her in and she could not even use it.

Misfortune really loves her, because right now she knew why the voice sounds familiar to her. It was Keiko, hitting a guy who looks like a thug.

"You'll kill them if you keep kicking them like that!" Keiko yelled after hitting the back of the head of the guy who has been kicking the two guys on the ground. It was a student's who goes to a different school. While the gang of Kuwabara was knock out cold on the ground a few distances away from Keiko.

"You fool!" yelled one of the two friends who were with Keiko.

"That girl's got Daisuke fired up!" said the guy who has blood on his face, a slap injury on his cheek; it was probably the famous slap Tsuki heard about from Yusuke.

"She's done for, now!" said the guy who has a bump on his head.

Instead of getting angry, the guy just stood up and stared at Keiko before touching her face getting interested.

"Oooh, you've got guts, girl. I think I like you, heheheheh!"

Tsuki, eyebrow furrowed as she continues to watch, the leader who called himself as Daisuke, threaten to take Keiko friend if she doesn't go with him.

_Now what should I do…?_

If it was someone else she didn't know, she would have just leave them right away. She's not going to play some kind of hero, saving everyone she sees in trouble. People may call her selfish and uncaring but it just who she was.

There are only few people she cared about.

However, it was Keiko, the person Yusuke care about and one of the reason his trying to be alive again. But, as far as she knew and saw what just happened. Keiko needs to learn her lesson, it might be the other person fault but all she was doing was getting herself in trouble along with her friends. To hit a person, who have no qualm in hurting his friends or gang member?

Now that what she called stupid.

Keiko need to think first, Yusuke wouldn't be able to help her at the moment and to think that Yusuke told her about Keiko being smart.

If it was Yusuke, she wouldn't be thinking like this right now since even if he acts before he think, he could have save himself since his strong. Keiko might hit and slap Yusuke all the time but she doesn't have any fighting experience.

Keiko needs to learn the consequences of her own action.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

… _so can someone tell me why am I doing this right now?_

Right now she was sitting on a rugged couch next to Keiko.

They were inside an underground bar called Hangoroshi Bar with eight people with them, not adding Keiko and her, they were dancing and drinking all over the place, someone even doesn't have any clothes on. She's glad that it was dark.

The place was dirty, graffiti were written all over the walls, the room was dark and only a trash bin on fire was lighting the room.

"Tsuki, just stay next to me. I wouldn't let them do anything to you." Keiko whisper worriedly and determined to Tsuki who was sitting beside her.

Keiko was feeling trouble at the moment, it was ok if it was just her but she didn't think Tsuki will be coming too. She wouldn't be here right now if the guy just didn't threaten to take her friends away instead of her two friends and even if she refuses; he said that he would take Tsuki.

He sure was good with his words.

At first, she was shocked to see Tsuki's back since she just suddenly appeared before her and it's been awhile since she first last saw Tsuki. However, she quickly remembers her situation and tried to hurriedly lead the guy away from Tsuki because as far as she knew, the guy was a pervert. If he saw Tsuki, since she was really pretty, he will try to take Tsuki away too, just like her. This happened to be true since Tsuki with her right now.

She didn't want Tsuki to get involve with her trouble.

This was all her fault.

Right now, all she could do was to protect Tsuki. She wouldn't let anything happen to her, not only because she was Yusuke friend. Even if she feels a little jealous about Tsuki relationship on Yusuke, she knew that Tsuki's a kind girl and wouldn't want her to be in a harm way.

She will try her best.

Keiko then worriedly glances to Tsuki since she's been silent for a while now, but only to see her drinking a glass of alcohol.

"Stop drinking! You're still young! Who taught you to drink? It better not be Yusuke! " said an irk Keiko as she quickly snatch the glass away from Tsuki.

However before Tsuki could reply, a group of five guys suddenly approach them wearing a perverted look on their faces.

Keiko quickly reacts, pulling Tsuki as she stand while hiding Tsuki behind her, away from the guys.

"All right! Let's pull their skirts up or do you want to do it yourself?" asked Daisuke, crossing his arm.

"No! Don't come any closer, or I'll scream!" yelled Keiko as she back away while Tsuki muttered quietly.

"We're the only one that'll hear now, don't be shy… surrender yourself to me!" said Daisuke as he approach Keiko, trying to grabbed her, only for Keiko to scream while slapping him hard.

"Tsuki come! Let's go!" Keiko hurriedly said to Tsuki, pulling her as she run to where the door was while the guys help Daisuke up since he was on the ground after he got slapped. However, some guys who saw the commotion blocked the door.

Stopping Tsuki and Keiko from running out.

"Bitch that hurt!" an angry Daisuke said, as he approach a panicked Keiko and Tsuki whose head was down.

However, someone suddenly grabbed Tsuki, pulling her away from Keiko.

"Tsuki!" shouted Keiko as she tried to reach Tsuki who was being pulled by the first guy who she first slapped before to where the darkest part of the room.

"Don't touch me!" Tsuki shout a few distance away from Keiko while Daisuke and some five more guy surround Keiko.

Keiko struggled as she fought, shouting as she heard someone getting punch and clothes being ripped. However it was all in vain as she got punched on her face by Daisuke knocking her on the ground.

_Tsuki… _Was all Keiko could think while she lost her consciousness.

"If you struggle, you're gonna get hit. She won't be getting up for the time being!" said Daisuke angrily as he cracks his fist, having a scratch, bruised and bloody nose all over his face.

"Then do it while she's still unconscious!" whisper another guy blushing while pointing on Keiko.

However, before they could do anything, they got interrupted when they heard someone gasping in pain and heard a body falling on the floor loudly.

Six of the guy then turned to where the sound was only to see, a person down on his knee, clutching his neck unable to breathe while the other was laying face down on the floor, unmoving.

They were confused but alert as three of them hurriedly went to check them.

"You did a good job." a voice softly said, making Daisuke and the other two to look down to where they heard the voice.

Tsuki was kneeling beside Keiko while holding Keiko face while carelessly touching her bruise.

"When did you get here?" someone asked, shock.

"I'll be nice… so hurry up and go away" Tsuki threaten softly but loud enough for all of them to hear, she just finished casting a little spell on Keiko to make her sleep peacefully, undisturbed even if she'll be hearing loud noises.

After getting over their shocked, thinking that Tsuki have just use the commotion to get to where she was, stupidly laughed at her while the others just snicker, not really afraid.

Tsuki just sighed heavily before quickly launching a punch on the guy jawed, when he tried to grab her, while she was still on the ground before quickly kneeing his stomach. She then casually straighten up as she fixed her now ruined mini dress; it was ripped to where her heart was, her eye patch gone and glance at the guy in front of her, clutching his stomach and in pain.

A moment of silence.

All the guys were just watching her with their eyes wide.

Then Tsuki suddenly dodges a punch from a second attacker, finally getting over their shocked while she runs to the other side of the room away from Keiko. Even if she could beat them, she could not attack and defend at the same time right now.

She missed using her reiki.

But she could still fight.

She incapacitated man after man with ease, a swift kick to the stomach, a punch to their temple and a chop to the back of their neck, knocking them out on the grounds. She was not really that strong like Yusuke and Kuwabara. Unlike them, she prefers to use her brain, speed and precise hit on the vital parts of the body.

Finishing quickly, not dragging the fight longer was more her style.

Tsuki then glance to where Daisuke was, he was shaking with anger as he watched her beat the others easily before suddenly staring at the ground, picking a bottle of liquor nearest to him, smirking. Her eyebrow rose, since there's no way he could hit her with that since she was faster than him.

However, the man turned away from her and walk toward an unconscious Keiko while raising his hand, ready to hit.

"Hehe, you thought I didn't know you were just luring the other away from her?" Daisuke evilly said as he swing his hand down, intending to hit Keiko.

"Bastard!" shout Tsuki.

Before a loud sound of a bottle breaking and someone getting hit were heard around the room.

The two guys who were fighting with Tsuki turned, and just stared.

It was silent for a few sec before it got interrupted by a sudden loud shout.

"What?" Daisuke shouted, shock because before him was Tsuki.

Tsuki body was on top of an unconscious Keiko blocking his blow, hitting Tsuki head instead of Keiko.

Daisuke quickly getting over his shocked, stared at the still unmoving figure of Tsuki, smugly smiling. He then reached out to her, planning to pull her hair up. However, before he could touch Tsuki he suddenly drops on his knee and started screaming in pain after he saw a glimpse of some movement to his left side for few sec.

He was clutching his left eye as blood trickled down his face.

_Someone stabbed his eye!_

He heard someone moving in front of him and tiredly looked up while covering his now ruined eye.

There he saw her standing while holding a bloody shard on her hands; it was what she used to stabbed him. _It was her!_ He thought and suddenly felt hate and rage toward her wanting to get his revenge. However, when he caught sight of her eyes it quickly sends chill all over his body, unable to move because her eyes were just so cold, an unforgivable eye. _Did her right eye just glow?_

She has the eyes of a killer.

Unable to move while shaking, all he could do was to just stare, petrified. All of the pained on his eye were forgotten.

There was bloods was on her cheeks, a scratch she got from the broken piece of the bottle. He watched her as she looks around the place. Finding out what she was looking for, she went and picks a bottle of liquor and slowly made her way back to where he was.

The two guys, forgotten and frozen, all could do was watch in horror as they watched Daisuke begin to stammer and plead for Tsuki to stop. However she just continues, not stopping at all before smashing the bottle on his head.

He fell on the floor unconscious or dead, they don't know.

Tsuki was not feeling any remorse or what so ever of what she just did.

"Now… do you still want to continue?" asked Tsuki with no emotion as she turned to the other two guys who was just staring, frightened, while closing her right eye.

Unable to move since they could feel some malicious energy coming from her.

However, they hurriedly run away, terrified as they scream their lungs out when they thought it was their turn next.

"Sh-shit! Get away from me!"

"Mo-Monster!"

.

.

As soon as they were gone, Tsuki body swayed before her entire body crashing to the floor.

_She's really out of shape and to force her to use her few reiki…_

She needs to get Keiko out before the others regain their consciousness. Right now, her body could not take hit like that and couldn't fight back another one.

She begins to tiredly stand up, feeling dizzy.

Using her remaining energy, she carries Keiko on her back. Keiko will be awake later, evening, she made sure so that Keiko wouldn't see her fighting. Keiko would probably know that she could fight but it's not the right time for her to know.

_Things will change soon. At least she should live her life normally while she still can… and while I straighten her up…_

Looking back at the place one last time, there were a lot of injured and unconscious guys laying on the floor, and a fire was starting to the other side of the room probably the fire from the trash bin, she probably knock it out during their struggles.

_Really where are Kuwabara and his gangs? They should already have regained their consciousness and told Kuwabara about what happened. _

Tsuki left, ignoring the fire that was slowly getting bigger, and started climbing the stairs while carrying Keiko. She couldn't sense the guy that was guarding the entrance he probably run away with the others. Really why is she doing all of this right now? The thing she does for Yusuke.

After reaching the top, her vision suddenly blurred while breathing heavily. Maybe she should just follow to where Keiko was going and called the police.

_Nah… the police are useless here, they won't be able to arrive fast and too many corrupt one. This is no longer where I came from, there's no use regretting it now._

She shouldn't be using her reiki to carry Keiko but she need to get her at least to a safer place.

However, she suddenly snapped her head to the side, sensing another presence. Her vision was starting to blurred and all she could see was a guy wearing some kind of mask on his face while he slowly approaches to where she was. He is still a little far away, mustering her strength she straightens up and took a firm hold on Keiko legs, planning to run. However, she suddenly lost her strength when she took her first step and begun to fall forward.

_Damn…not good._

Tsuki braces herself from the impact while securing Keiko. However, the guy from before run fast catching them. She was confused at first, why the guy just caught them and saves them from getting hurt further, but she tried to get away from him.

She suddenly stopped struggling, when she finally recognize the person.

…_How?_

Tsuki last thought before completely blocking out.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Tsuki slowly woke up from a jostling movement.

Her arms were hanging limply over someone's shoulder, carrying her behind their back.

She kept quiet, remained her eye close as she tried to calm her breathing in order to fool the others that she was still asleep. She trained herself to be able to pretend to continue sleeping after waking up it was good for this kind of situation.

Tsuki then tried to learn who was carrying her while remembering what just happened to her. Listening about what they were talking about.

"I can come back for a day every month, but I won't be able to talk with them." the person next to Tsuki said to the guy who was carrying her.

_Yusuke? So that's was the reason why your alive again. It's probably Kuwabara the one carrying me right now… since despite his attitude, Yusuke won't just let anyone carry his friend, someone he doesn't trust, especially if they were injured._

"If you weren't in front of me now, I would never have believed it!"

"I'll have to wait till my real revival before I can speak to them anyway, so don't let them know about this occasional revival!"

"If you accidentally speak with Tsuki and Yukimura now, won't you be a goner?" asked Kuwabara, sweating.

"Precisely! So let's just treat it that you were the one who save them!" Yusuke answered.

"No problem! If it's for that reason, I'll consent. But… you'll have to buy me a drink the next time you come back!" Kuwabara seriously said to Yusuke, in turned telling him he will just let Kuwabara defeat him once next time resulting on Kuwabara telling Yusuke that he will defeat him using his true ability one day.

"But beside that I sure want to beat the other's for doing this to them, especially Tsuki… she might have been scared… her clothes were ripped out and her head was bleeding!" angrily shout Kuwabara, making Yusuke cover his mouth since he might wake Keiko and Tsuki.

However, Yusuke too was angry about what happened to Tsuki, for them to try to do something like that to her. It was lucky that Keiko only got a punched on her face but that still made him angry too.

If he was alive right now, it shouldn't have happened to them. He needs to hurry up so that this will not happened again. So that he could protect them.

He needs to be faster next time.

When he got there after wearing a mask to hide his face, he was shocked to see Tsuki carrying Keiko. He never felt that furious in his entire life when he saw them. Keiko was unconscious, hair covering her face but he could still see a bruised on her cheeks while her hair that was usually tied in a ponytail was down in a mess.

Then there was Tsuki, her appearance was usually in a tidy way but now she was so messy and dirty. He could see her clothes were ripped, hair wet, blood on her face, scratch and bruised.

It was the second time he saw her looking that weak, and saw red at the moment.

He would have stormed right away to beat the one who did that to Tsuki and Keiko but checking and treating their injuries come first before him. He really wanted to beat them to death.

He was feeling grateful and respect to Tsuki because he knew that she fought hard to save them both when Keiko fell unconscious. He saw Tsuki even tried to run away to protect Keiko when she saw him approaching them even if she look like she was about to drop dead.

Which came true.

Since he saw her falling forward just after taking a step.

Yusuke was lucky when Kuwabara appeared at the right time; he needed another person because he doesn't want to carry one of them while leaving the other one. After a few minutes of explaining and calming down a frantic and furious Kuwabara, they treated Tsuki and Keiko away from the place and making sure to place them to a safer place since Kuwabara and him went back to check to see if they are still some guys they could beat.

However, the place was on fire when they got there.

After talking to the other people who was there watching the place burn, Kuwabara and he found out that they just saw students, delinquent, running away from the place while carrying someone who was badly injured and took him to a hospital since his eye were bleeding, got some head injury. The others didn't look much better, since some were clutching their stomach.

They even saw two guys running from the place, screaming.

Rumors said that a crazy girl beaten them up, a heartless bitch stabbed their leaders eyes but the people believe that they thought that they probably have a falling out and fought each other while accidentally lighting a fire since they were some gang, luckily the others woken up from losing their consciousness before the fire spread all over the place making them unable to leave.

Kuwabara was laughing believing that the other fought each other resulting for Tsuki and Keiko caught up in their fights, getting injured. However, Yusuke didn't believe it, since Tsuki could get really scary when she got angry. He saw their appearance and that was the appearance of someone who fought beside even Keiko slap hurt more than the hit he got from his other fights.

Tsuki told him before that she learned how to fight so she could protect herself since she live alone and beside that he saw a small dojo inside Tsuki house.

Kuwabara expression was priceless when he told him that Tsuki probably the one who did it since he knew that Tsuki could fight. He probably understand Kuwabara denying it since Tsuki doesn't look that strong at all, he didn't even know that she was that strong to take down many. Her appearance was quite deceiving since she was small, lithe and slender. She probably took advantage of her appearance and took the others by surprise.

He too wouldn't believe it if he didn't took some of her hit, she doesn't have strong punch and he doesn't know why but it was the strongest punch he ever took, the bruised even stayed longer. Really he learned not to irritate her too much long ago but he still does it anyway since it was fun to get her riled up and getting a reaction from her.

Tsuki could get really gloomy sometimes, he doesn't really like that expression on her face.

"Ah, learning that my weak and kind Tsuki-chan could fight… but… I wanted to see how she fought." Kuwabara sighing, interrupting Yusuke thought before he begun imagining how Tsuki fight.

"Ask her for a fight then if you want to see it." Yusuke suggest, somehow getting irritated from Kuwabara words and also wanted to see him getting beat up by Tsuki.

"What are you saying? I don't fight girls! Especially if it's Tsuki-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yusuke dismiss, before telling Kuwabara to take Tsuki to his house while he take Keiko on his apartment, so she could go home after reading the letter he will leave, letting her know about Kuwabara being the one who found them while Tsuki was home and safe.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to take Tsuki-chan on the hospital? She have head injury right?" asked Kuwabara worriedly, glancing back.

"How you'll explain how she got injured? Beside, Tsuki told me before that she hate hospital and just asked her when she woke up at your house since no one would look after her even if you take her to her house. And she'll just forget to take care of herself if you leave her alone… lazy ass."

"Well yeah, you're right… ok then! Later!" Kuwabara said, turning to where he lives, separating from Yusuke.

"You better take care of her!" Yusuke last said, loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

"Hmph! You don't have to tell me!"

Kuwabara continue to walk carrying Tsuki while muttering on himself.

Tsuki move and slowly turn her head to the side, Kuwabara not paying attention. She quietly opens her eye as she watched Yusuke fading figure in the distance while carrying an unconscious Keiko on his back.

_So even if I didn't do anything, Keiko will still be save… and by you… she's really lucky… make me feel a little jealous…_

_But still… see you later… _the last thing she thought before blacking out again.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tsuki knew flower arrangement, tea ceremony since Genkai trained her to learn it. She has been together with Genkai; you could say Genkai was the one who kind of took care of Tsuki.

Botan and Yusuke are starting to form a strong bond as they stayed together and Botan learning that there was something more on Yusuke despite his attitude.

I'm following the story in manga and anime, so sometimes it will be mix and something new will be added. And slowly making a changes.

Im sorry I am not really that good with action, also Tsuki could get violent.

In the fight of Tsuki, she doesn't have strong punch or unhuman strength like Yusuke and Kuwabara but she could do a great damage if she uses her reiki. Also she doesn't really care much on Keiko at the moment, and she only cared because of Yusuke. Even so, Tsuki still was trying to teach Keiko in her own way even if it was kind of traumatic experience, since she knew that sooner or later Keiko will get caught on Yusuke mess.

Am I making her too evil?

Keiko and Tsuki are still forming some kind of bond on each other; they just knew each other because of Yusuke so they're not really that friend yet.

It was really funny how Yusuke and Keiko thought about Tsuki after this not really knowing what Tsuki was thinking.

You will learn more about their world, how it was different from earth. They don't have that much technology and also have different technology. Also the city have a lot of delinquent, thugs and gangs so Tsuki always get in trouble when she tried going out.

**Daisuke – **a new delinquent, leader, appeared after Yusuke died.

**Kuwabara gang- **3 friends of Kuwabara, who hang out with him and respect him greatly.

**REIKAI- **Spirit world

**REIKI- **spirit energy

**Question: **Do you want the story to be longer? Or it's ok the way it is? What do you think about the fight? And about how Tsuki think?

**Please answer this: **To those who read the story, do you know the story well? Or did you forget about it? Or no clue at all about Yu Yu Hakusho?

Thanks for reading, to all the likes and to those who follow my story!


	6. Please Read! Stop SOPA!

PLEASE READ! SOPA IS BACK!

PLEASE HELP US STOP SOPA!

**SOPA: STOP ONLINE PRIVACY ACT.**

They plan to get **RID all fanfiction, fan made videos, fan art, anything that fan made!**

**Please sign the petition and hurry if you don't want the fanfiction to disappear. **

**It still need 100,000 signatures by March 19, it wasn't even half-way there!**

pettions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

**Please help us stop it!**

I have numerous fanfiction stories that I love!

And I just started writing a story too!

I want to finish it all the way!

**Sorry everyone, if this is not a new chapter.**


End file.
